What We Keep Inside
by alexzangel
Summary: This is a sequel to I Do but They Don't Know. So many things have happened in such little time. They've almost finished their 7th year and NEWTS are closer than ever. Throw in wars, movies, marriage, and babies and it's all hectic. Full summary in IDBTDK
1. Brewing and Reading Till it Hurts

**Here is the sequel that a lot of you have been waiting for. It starts not that far off from where the original IDbTDK left of. About one week and a half later. Things in italics are thoughts but there is also a point where it goes into dream sequence and I will let you know when because it will say _Dream Sequence_**

"Hi, Professor Rockwell can I speak with you for a minute?" Hermione asked after everyone was packing up.

"Sure Mrs.Potter."

Hermione fidgeted.

_Wow is this how I'm going to feel each time that someone says Mrs. Potter. _

"Hermione are you alright?" Professor Rockwell asked her. Hermione shook her head getting herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Professor. I was wondering if I could borrow a cauldron. A spare if you have one."

"Isn't that on your student supply list at the beginning of the year?" The professor asked her questioningly.

"I know that it burned through."

"What were you doing with it?" Rockwell asked.

"Using some acidic properties but that's besides the point. I need something that is double reinforced preferrably iron you know something built for tough potions."

"I'm not going to ask...but you're lucky I happen to have one. I need it back at the end of the year though so don't destroy it. They're extremely rare."

"Thank you professor where is it?"

"In that cabinet behind you. It's kind of heavy so I suggest a levitation spell."

Hermione instantly spotted the enormous black cauldron. She crossed her fingers and cast the spell levitating it.

_I hope that no one disturbs me on the way to the common room. I might jump and drop it and well it just won't be pretty. _

She made it most of the way with little distractions. It was relief when she made it up to what was supposed to be her room this year. As she knew though she slept with Harry. She placed it in the middle of the floor where the old cauldron used to be.

_That was hard work. Well I think Arithmancy starts right about now._

It had been a week now and after fighting Harry pretty long afterwards and trying to change his mind she gave in. In her head she had already given in, but trying to keep hope alive in Harry's eyes that she could still indeed fightdidn't work much either. She resorted to the only thing she could do and he would let her do and that was to make potions. For a week now she had spent all her spare time in the library with Harry. While he was looking up defensive strategies she was looking up potions. She however was in there longer than him.

After a while there were some nights when he would come back down and force her to go to sleep. Other nights where he took a break from his attempts she was up until 4 in the morning and all the texts started to blend together. It got to a point where whenever she read she decided that she needed reading glasses as the lighting in the library was slim to none and Madam Pince had already threatened to kick her out permanently.

After Arithmancy she dropped off all her books in their room and pickd up one of the potion books that she had checked out the day before. She looked at her watch.

_Hmmm. It's already 20 mins. into lunch. Might as well go down there and get something to eat._

She opened the book and preceded to walk down the hallway and read the book at the same time. She stopped reading the passages in time to catch the right staircases down. She occasionally bumped into someone but apologized quickly and got reabsorbed into her work.

"Hey Harry. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Hermione. I know you were trying to do something important otherwise you wouldn't have been."

Hermione propped the book against her lap though she discovered that if she did that nearly everyone would be able to see her stomach. It was also slightly uncomfortable so she sat it on the bench and read it sideways.

"Hermione what do you think about? What are you doing?" Harry asked. He saw her position and that she was looking over some texts while eating. He however took the book from her.

"What are you doing I was reading that, you made me lose my page. Now what am I going to do?" Hermione complained at him.

"Your going to stop stressing yourself and just concentrate on you." Harry said.

"I can't help but concentrate on someone else. Especially when that someone else is you. You're being incredibly stubborn when you insist when I can't help. You also insist that I can't help you with the actual battle so I do what I can. That means that I reserve the right to spend any amount of time I want researching potions."

"Look I'm happy you're doing what you want to do which is help me. I would gladly have you by my side at the final battle but you know what we have to do. You know the entire thing. Only a few people know it and you know who those people are too. I'm not leaving you out of anything. You'll know every single thing that happens in the process. I just don't want you to drive yourself to the point of insanity. When have you ever studied this hard? When was the last time that you went to sleep?"

"About a week ago, when you first told me that the only thing that I could do was make potions. I've been studying for my classes, going to my classes, looking up potions, and finally actually making the potions, inbetween making trips to the room of requirements for items that i don't have and then making a list of potions that I need to make but I don't have the supplies for."

"...And when did you start wearing glasses?" Harry asked.

"Oh...they don't have anything in them. I just use them while I've been reading lately. The colors and the picture start to blend and I get dizzy extremely dizzy and nautious."

"You ever thought that it wasn't that your vision is bad it's just you know." Harry said hoping that she understood without him actually having to say it.

"That could be a possibility. Anyway have you gotten the you know what's taken care of?" Hermione asked."

"Yes, Ron and I's plan went good. He nearly light himself on fire with them. The situation wasn't funny but you should have seen Ron running around the room before I got him to stop so I could extinguish the flames."

"One of the you know what's had flames?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well they're all different so yes." Harry told her. " Honestly though you're not going to be in the library tonight. You're going to go to sleep for at least tonight and you're going to get 12 hrs. so you and the baby will be alright. You know i worry about you right?"

"That's really sweet Harry showing that you care!" Hermione said as she got up. "But since you want for me to do the no texts thing you're going to have to take this back to our room."

She tossed him the book meanwhile looking in Madam Pince's direction to make sure she didn't see any of that. Once she was all clear she listened to Harry's mutterings

"I knew there was a catch."

"I'm also going to the rest of my classes."

"But..."

"I will get my 12 hrs. don't worry about me!" Hermione insisted.

"I wouldn't have to unless you weren't worrying me."

"Look I love you very much..."

"I love you too. You look different with glasses on by the way."

Hermione put her head in her hands and muttered to him that she would see him later.

She tossed him his book that she had in her hand for some unknown reason and kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He turned back to Ron and Ginny.

"Aren't you two unbelievably mushy today?" Ron commented. Harry chose to ignore it though instead chose to Ginny.

"Has Hermione forgiven you yet?"

"No, but she sure can hold a grudge. She talks to me when she has to and once in a while will say something to me. That shows signs of improving.

"Not really. Do you know how many times Ron has done something that pissed her off. She's always forgiven him in time. She talks to him now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was after classes and it was time for them to go to the Great Hall once again. Hermione went up to the front and all eyes were on her.

"Remember last week when we were supposed to have the sleep over in here it got cancelled after some people decided that they wanted to put a hole in the middle of the roof." She instantly looked over at Ron and Harry grinning sheepishly as their faces turned red. Harry had regretted to mentiont that the destruction of one of the Horcruxes lead to the ceiling falling in but she knew the room that the decided on doing it in and it happened to be right over the Great Hall and it happened around the same time.

"Yes, I know eating your breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the outside grounds was a little unplanned, wet, and uncomfortable but it's not our faults. It's the idiots that don't know how to coordinate their activities...Anyway we know how to coordinate ours and that's why we have decided that it's this week. I warn you guys that this IS a chick flick. For you guys that like your manly movies good luck tonight. It's kind of funny too so whatever. Wednesday is Fever Pitch great for everyone unless of course you like gore. Which brings me to Thursday and Friday which is Kill Bill 1 and 2."

"What is tonight then?" Neville asked.

"Good question. Tonight is Legally Blonde 1 and 2. Eat fast because we set up at 5:30 and right now it's 5:10 so you have about 20 mins."

Everyone ate at an amazing speed that definetly wasn't healthy. An hour later everything was all set up about 80 blankets, comforters, and pillows. Theywent back up to their common room and showered and changed to their night clothes.

"No what do you really wear to bed?" Hermione laughed looking at Harry in his boxers. "God at least throw a T-Shirt on."

He did as she said.

"You know Hermione. This is your way of avoiding sleep. You did this on purpose."

"You can't prove a thing."

They went downstairs and opened the doors to the Great Hall officially letting everyone in.

"Welcome again. So you know we're watching Legally Blonde. Grab a pillow, a comforter, or a blanket make yourself comfortable, foods in the same place as usual."

"Harry how's the movie set up going?" Hermione asked walking towards him carrying Sophie with her.

"It's not. I can't seem to find the program on here."

"It's not specific just open the media player."

"Oh ok. I've got it working."

Harry sat down against the wall while Hermione put her head in his lap. They blew a wind across the room exterminating any candles as the movie started. It wasn't long till she drifted off to sleep it was all pleasant until she drifted to a nightmare one that she wished would stop from coming back.

_Dream Sequence_

_Everything was black and white, everything. She felt herself back in a familiar place again. It was the hospital wing and she felt like she was carrying a watermelon that was just about to burst. She was sweating something awful as the pain was intense. She had her feet spread out._

_"Hermione when I tell you to push!" Madam Pomfrey shouted._

_"I'm here for you sweetie." she could hear Harry saying as she started to and he kissed her forehead._

_"Your doing great Hermioene just continue like that." Madam Pomfrey continued. Or was it, it was definetly someone at the foot of the bed looking in at her sacred parts. Somehow the voice seemed deeper than that of Madam Pomfrey before. _

_Hermione took a break from breathing and opened her eyes she looked down and she saw Dolohov._

_'Why is Harry letting him deliver our child?'_

_"Stop get away from me! What are you doing? Harry why are you letting this happen?"_

_She looked over at what she thought was Harry and saw Voldemort. He was grinning down at her with his sick grin his eyes in their familiar red slits._

_"What have you done with Harry?" Hermione asked through the pain. "Where is he?"_

_She wrenched her hand away from him. She looked over in the bed next to her and saw Harry's body. It was gruesome things jutting out where they shouldn't be and limbs at odd angles. Blood was everywhere. She started to cry harder past the excruciating pain that she was experiencing. She knew that he was dead that he had lost. Then she started to feel even more pain in her lower abdomen than she knew she should._

_"Dolohov what are you doing to me?" Hermione yelled at him._

_"This delivery is taking to long. I'm fixing it so we can go according to plan. We want this baby so we're taking it to raise it on our side. To train it in evil."_

_"No, I won't let you. I won't let you do this to me. It's the only thing that I have left." Hermione screamed at him and tried to kick him off. Her attempts were pointless though. She was to weak. The last thing she saw was a flashing green light. _

_End Dream Sequence_

* * *

**I think that this was the longest first chapter that I have ever done. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue with it.**  



	2. I Attract People

_Finally Hermione's asleep she really needs the sleep that she hasn't been getting. I don't know how I'd survive a whole week without sleeping. She's an incredibly tough person though! Is she tough enough to fight in this war though? I don't want her getting hurt in it. If she thinks that she can then she will. Why is she shifting so much?_

Harry looked down at her. She was tossing and turning in his lap. He was a little bit worried but maybe it was just a fitful sleep. He had no idea what it felt like to carry a child. Maybe it's normal to be like this. He leaned forward making sure she was alright. She wasn't though she was soaking wet drenched in sweat and little beads were still coming down her forehead. Every now and then she would curl her face up in pain and she eventuall curled herself up into a tight ball and still had that displeased look on her face. That was when the mutterings started.

'Not Harry. Why him?"

_What about me?_

"Not the baby...don't let him take the baby...it's the only thing I have left..."

Her voice got gradually louder and she was pleading although still in an unconcious state. Harry by that time was completely worried. He had moved her from his lap and took off all the covers over her and propped her up on a pillow. She was extremely pale.

_Should I go get Madam Pomfrey? Can I leave the other students by themselves?_

Before he could answer any of those questions he heard her scream. He had never heard Hermione scream that loud. Never in his life had he heard something so painful there were a lot of others that came close. Her breathing however became even and she was starting to wake up. He looked out to see if everyone else was alright. They all had their hands over their ears and were looking in their direction.

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I should be asking you that! How are you feeling?" Harry said giving her a glance.

"Honestly not so good. It was a...really...i don't know how to describe it but it was a nightmare."

"What happened? You were screaming and I got really scared."

"I...I was in labor...in the hospital wing...Pomfrey was you know delivering the baby and you were right there. You were right beside me and you turned into Voldemort...and Madam Pomfrey was Dolohov and it turned out that...that you were really right beside me but you were dead...then Voldemort declared that he was taking the baby and he was going to raise it on the side of evil. He yanked and I mean literally yanked it out of me. I was already in enough pain and he just thought it fine to just pull it out of me and then kill me. I felt violated of my own rights."

Harry was speechless he just hugged Hermione as she cried in his shoulder. It usually takes something big to make Hermione break down like this and this was her doing it right now. He always had dreams of someone trying to kill him of someone killing the people that he loved. It always seemed to haunt him and he had learned to expect it. Truthfully though this wasn't real. At least he hoped not. Harry hadn't had one of those nightmares ever since 6th year. He didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse. Until he found out though he was neutral on the subject.

"Thank god your okay." Hermione said once she had stopped. She felt her stomach also and breathed a sigh of releif.

_Baby still there. It was all just a horrible truly horrible dream._

Everyone was worried about Hermione a few of them wondered what happened. A few of them that were close was Pansy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Master. What's the point in all of this? We have been inactive for months."

"Are you doubting my plans McNair?"

"No, but that's just it there is no plan!"

"Who said that. I can't stand your foolishness. I have a plan but you are not worthy to know. Can I trust you with the truth?"

"Of course master anything!"

"I can't tap into Potter's head neither he into mine. I can only try but it's unsuccesful. Things are getting closer to an end. It's not definite but it ends this year. It's dangerous though we don't have a Seer on our side. It makes it impossible to know who has the upperhand or what the upperhand is. Our last chance was the prophecy. Dumbledore sure he's dead and that was a threat a bump in the road. The real threat lies in Potter. The boy has no idea how much power he holds."

"Master what could tip the balance?"

"The balance shifted when we lost the Sorstice stone. Did you know Sorstice was pretty close to Merlin's level. I know that's almost impossible to believe but it's true. Did you manage to find it?"

"Well Master we saw it! We saw it but then a half giant came with his dog and picked it up. He took it with him."

"Did you not fight him for it?"

"No sir. We didn't see the point of fighting a loosing battle. As you know giants and ogres have tough skin they are pretty much immune to standard curses."

"You fool. Do you not realize that I train you myself for a purpose. I put you to work here for a purpose. You care to much. That's all of your problems. You care to much for yourselves, your families, and for the other fellow Death Eaters. You would have fought to your death. That's how important that stone is to me, to all of the evil side. I call an emergency meeting to find other sources of winning. We have to win. Go back to what you were doing. Gather more troops having more on our side is an advantage."

"Of course Master."

"Don't forget." Voldemort mentioned before he left. "Teach Draco a lesson. He seems weak, and you know as I have taught you many times before McNair weakness here in this world doesn't get you very far."

"Master do we still plan to attack tommorrow."

"Yes, 5 in the morning as previously planned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Hermione woke up and went to the kitchens. She found Dobby.

"Dobby where's your freezer?"

"Is not no what miss is talking about!" Dobby said confusion shown on his face.

"You know a very cold place you keep things like I don't know frozen things!" Hermione said.

"It's in the back room to your left."

Hermione found what she was looking for and went down to breakfast.

"Hey Mione. You feeling any better?"

"Not really still a bit shaken up over it though. It's not exactly a person's fairy tale dream."

She dug her spoon into the container and took a bite. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Mudblood get over it. It's not as if you're actually pregnant. Even if Harry was stupid enough to marry you. He's not stupid enough to have a child with you. He should even know that as wizards we're not supposed to breed."

Hermione was silent she didn't say a thing to anyone she just sat there and ate the food that she had brought with her.

"Hermione...Herms...are you okay?" Harry asked placing his hand on her knee trying to get her to respond anything.

"I'm fine...a little upset and sad, yes, but I'm definetly okay. You know I was going to eat all of this custard but I don't know you want some?" Hermione said avoiding the subject.

"Why are you eating that at eight in the morning?"

"So you've never crept downstairs before early in the morning with this wierd hankering for something. You know icecream, frozen custard, uncooked sausage..."

"I'm sorry but I'm not a girl/woman so I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Potter! Potter! Come with me!" They heard the voice of Headmistress McGonagall.

"What's this about?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"I have no idea but..."

"Potters now!"

Hermione grabbed her satchel and followed her to her office.

"Sit down you two."

They sat down in chairs next to each other.

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning?" Headmistress questioned them.

"Truthfully we haven't even been in the Great Hall long enough to eat a full breakfast thank gosh I had portable food this morning." She took a bite inbetween waving her spoon around as she continued. " We haven't even been there long enough for the post to come."

"All I needed was a simple no!"

She shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet over her desk so they could have a view of it. Hermione dropped everything that she had in her hands and grabbed the paper from her desk. She read the caption:

**Over 100 Wizards and Witches Killed in Massacre Just Outside of Diagon Alley**

"Oh my. How did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"It's all in the article but it tells that it was Voldemort. Similar things have been happening all over but it started in smaller numbers so it didn't really matter as much. Now all these giants, vampires, and werewolves are vanishing from their natural habitats. We are all very afraid. We need everyone on our side and everyone that can fight, fighting."

"So why were we called here?" Harry asked. " You could have announced this to the whole school. It's something that they need to know."

"And they will know but we also need to prepare. This is the largest building known to the wizarding world, well almost I think that the Ministry of Magic is bigger than that but who would want to live in the ministry!"

"Live, you want people to live here." Harry stuttered.

"Yes, you know this is the least amount of students that we've ever had. So naturally we'll put them up here."

"How many people are we talking here?" Hermione asked.

"Well considering that we have less than a three hundred here and well the killing amount lately and the amount likely to be killed in the coming time between then and next week I suggest that would be the rest of the wizarding world."

" You have got to be kidding me this is one big joke." Harry pleaded.

"Why is my life surrounded by people? Why must hordes of people in one space just be naturally attracted to me?"

"What I ask of you all is to coordinate their stay here!" Professor McGonagall.

Hermione looked up at her a final time before muttering to herself about the absurdness of all she had just said.

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	3. No One to Blame but Myself

A/N: I know that this seems a bit slower. In a way I'm trying to improve my writing. Lately I've been getting a lot of suggestions some really rude and others understandable so I decided to follow it. Hope you like the chapter.

"Where are we going to keep all these people Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have no ideas." Harry said.

"Why do we have to figure it out?"

" I know we already have our own assignments to worry about."

She was currently looking over the schematics to the whole castle. It's a big castle so you know that it was an extensive amount of paper. The main floor was in a tougher type of parchment while each other layer was delicate overlap see through so you can see where it leads. It was very complicated and tiring. They had already been there for hours trying to figure this out.

"Honestly, we can try and put them in the spare space we have. You know since some kids chose not to come to Hogwarts but most likely the students will take their beds back. Then there's those that don't even go there. They might come too. Either way we're going to run out of space."

"Well Hermione we can't put them in the Room of Requirement either. We don't want everyone to know about it."

"True." After a pause she resumed the question. " So what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry scanned the various parchments and pointed out a large area. It had no labeling on it. It was just there and was an empty hallway.

"What about this?" Harry asked.

"Where is that?" Hermione asked before looking over all the other papers. Realizing where it was she turned back to him and shook her head.

"We can't put it there!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"If you put this sheet over it you realize that it's over the girl's lavatory."

"Which means that that's the Chamber of Secrets. Do you think it's capable of living in?" Harry pondered.

"Harry would you live there?" Hermione asked. It was an obvious question.

"No, but fortunately I don't have to. Where else would we put them though?" Harry said looking over at her.

"You have a point we have less than a week to fix this up. Do you think that we can make it?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go get Ron and Neville." Harry said getting up.

"I'll go get Ginny and Luna." Hermione said following his example.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they tracked down the people they were looking for they met back in the Great Hall.

"Now for some reason McGonagall has decided to allow the wizarding world in here. They're coming next week. We have recruited you for remodeling of the space they will be occupying."

"Remodeling? Can't the elves do that?" Ginny asked.

"Well they can, but we figure why put extra work on them now when in a week they will have more than enough to do." Hermione said choosing her words carefully.

"Okay, Harry what are we remodeling?" Neville asked.

"Well we're doing the Chamber..."

"...of Secrets? Are you crazy I'm not going down there!" Ginny shouted.

" And she wonders why." Hermione muttered to herself.

"I wonder what?" Ginny asked. She had heard what Hermione said to herself.

"You wonder why we don't let you do anything. You can't handle going into the Chamber! How are we supposed to trust you with things more dangerous and of greater importance?"

"You've never been down there? What do you know?" Ginny shot back. Her hands were folded up against her chest.

"I was petrified! In the hospital wing for goodness sakes."

"Exactly, you have no idea..."

Ron came inbetween them and put some distance inbetween them with the palms of his hands.

"Forget about second year. The past is in the past." Ron said.

"Ron, that's really good advice. Sometimes though the past comes back to bite you in the ass." Hermione told him. She was looking straight in his eye. Everyone else though was staring at her wide eyed.

"What it's a fact! You can never avoid it."

"Let's just get down to the girl's bathroom!" Harry said.

"The girl's lavatory, I always wondered what it looked like."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just down the chute!" Harry said trying to reassure them.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Neville asked.

"I've been down there before of course it's safe. Actually safer considering there are no snakes down there anymore."

Everyone after a while was persuaded and they landed with a thud and a crunch.

Hermione was the last one down.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Bones," Harry told her," Just bones."

"It's never just bones, Harry."

The place had that wierd smell. It was a combination of rot, and of course being underground. On top of that it was dark, damp and they were knee deep in water.

"This place is creepy." Neville said.

"...and grimy. You see all of this mold. It needs to go alomg with these bones." Ginny mentioned pointing to the walls.

"Well let's get that done first. Then we'll aim for the water problem." Harry said.

"Anyone great at Tranfiguration besides me?" Hermione asked. Luna raised her hand and Hermione latched onto her. "Good, you can work with me."

They spent the next hour clearing the area of bones. They cast spells as they vanished into thin air. Underneath that they found snake skins. Even underneath that they found hard concrete floor. It brought a whole new meaning to the term six feet under.

"That took a while." Ron said once thye'd finished. They all started stretching their limbs.

"We need more light." Hermione commented.

They spent hours alternating wands with the spell "Lumos". It was time consuming.

"We sure do, you know the palytians like the dark." Luna commented.

Everyone stopped stretching out and looked at her. She looked back at them questioningly. She thought it was the clearest concept in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They all got into groups Hermione/Luna, Ron/Neville, and Harry/Ginny. They started in the big room. Harry informed them that this was where he faced off Tom. Seeing the big face of Salazar Slytherin didn't last long. They destroyed it with a few destruction spells and made it one solid wall. Luna then conjured a chandelier and mounted it to the ceiling. Once they got all the candles on it lit up they announced they had light. They took all the tunnels and closed them off. Though they were circular, that changed whe it turned into bedrooms and added the doors.

Hours later they emerged drenched in water and soot. It took a while even with magic to find the root of the drainage problem and how to keep it out.

"We really need to create a starcase instead of a slide." Hermione added out of breath.

"Why are you thinking of that? We just spent the last 12 hours down there." Ron said.

"Ron, I'm tired too. We don't have a whole lot of time to do this though!"

"Your just trying to avoid sleep...once again." Harry said.

"No, I'm not." Hermione said.

"Yes, you are."

"We'll talk about this later." Hermione said in a final tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione, now is later." Harry said as she was in the middle of reading through something.

"Harry." Hermione pleaded.

"No you said we would talk. We have to talk. Why..What's wrong with you lately?" Harry asked choosing his words carefully.

"It's just these dreams they're always in my head. Sometimes they are a little bit different but the same message comes to me."

"What message? You never told me about a message." Harry said worried.

He took her hands into his own stroking them as she continued to talk.

"It's the hidden message of things. More like how we interpret them. Or how we choose to interpret them."

"And what exactly is it telling you."

Hermione looked down at their joined hands and told him exactly what she felt it had been telling her.

"That maybe...we're not as strong as..as we should be."

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up in a few days.**


	4. Terms of Endearment

Harry was more than a little confused.

'What's Hermione talking about?' He picked that opportunity to say what was on his mind.

"What are you talking about? Your scaring me." Harry said.

"I'm scaring myself Harry. Do you think I like this conversation. I was still thinking about it. I thought that if in the end I still wasn't sure I'd come to you and voice my opinions."

"It still doesn't make sense what are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"I feel that in this war we aren't prepared as we should be. We're not as strong as we should be."

"That's exactly why I'm looking up all these defensive spells, maneuvers, and everything else. That's why you are researching and brewing potions. We're doing everything we can."

"Wrong you're doing everything you can. Ron's doing everything that he can. Actually I have no idea what he's doing, but he kniws what's at stake. Me, I'm sitting down here expected to brew and brew. In the end I'll end up doing nothing." she shouted back at him. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione please don't cry." Harry pleaded.

He hated seeing her like this. She cried often due to pregnancy hormones. It still didn't change the way he felt about it when she did though.

"Harry let me finish first. I know you think it's best for me and the baby that we stay out of the war zone. I hate that you're keeping me out of things I feel I should be in. I love you, but I think a part of me deep down inside hates you because you refuse to let me be there like I always have been.

"It's okay to hate me." Harry said trying to comfort her. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I will never and I don't try to control you. If you think your up to it you can fight. If you feel though that you can't please don't. I really don't want you hurt out there. It's your decision in the end."

"Thank you Harry but that's only half of it. The other part has nothing to do with war. It's nore of how I feel about, us, about our marriage."

"Okay?" Harry asked wanting to know more. He didn't like the way it sounded when she said it but he intended to get through it like pulling of a bandage. If it was painful he wanted to just get it over with.

"We've been friends for how long? Six almost weven years. It just seems that we went from a long thought out friendship to boyfriend/girlfriend, fiancee(though never said) to husband. In less than a month. Saying less than a month however is putting it nicely, not to mention vague.

"Are you saying that your insecure about the marriage?" Harry asked before continuing,"I love you. I've never exactly shown that for anyone except for you Sirius, and maybe Ginny. We both know how the last one turned out. You're always there supporting me and I think it's time for me to do the same for you. I'm not the best at showing emotions. I sure can try and I promise to do the best I can at it."

Hermione leaned in against the bed and mouthed a thank you. They mt in a lingering kiss which quickly turned into much more. They let loose all the passion they had kept inside for so long. They had reached an understanding. Along with that came a new level and more love in their relationship.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't think I want to go downstairs." Hermione muttered into Harry's chest.

"We have to at some point."

"Right now though?"

"We have to set an example as the heads." Harry said

Hermione just laughed and rolled over on top of Harry. She kissed him on the cheek the got up moving towards the bathroom.

Of course they arrived at the breakfast table late. They didn't have any classes today but still everyone was up and running. They really didn't sleep last night so as far as appearances they didn't really care. They were sleepy so nothing special. Just to get them through breakfast then go back to sleep later.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, you guys look like the waking dead?" Ginny pointed out.

"Thanks Ginny, I already feel horrible about myself." she snapped.

They found a space to sit with Ron,

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked once they sat down.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione started reaching over and putting a plate together.

"I mean your wearing your rings." Ron answered.

"That was intentional." Harry said. "And since it's been revealed since the game there's no reason to hide them."

"Besides I like mine." Hermione said looking at her silver rune engraved one. Finally going back to spreading jam on toast.

"You seem so happy." Ron also mentioned.

"We are happy." Harry said.

Hermione pushed the plate she prepared in front of him.

"Thank you honey"

"Welcome sweetheart." Hermione said.

"And..."

"Ron, Shut up." They pleaded. Seeing the look on his face they changed.

"Look, it's just me and Hermione reached an understanding. We rediscovered ourselves how we felt and still feel about each other and added to that. I'm going to work on showing emotions and we're going to learn more about how to act like a couple."

"That's so sweet." Hermione said.

"You were there when we agreed on it."

"It's still nice to here. I also want you to be honest with me."

"Sure, so I guess it's time for me to tell you that I'm taking up healing as well. Not really taking it as a class but you know researching it."

"I really have rubbed off on you." Hermione said gladness shown in her voice.

"You have no idea how much!"

"First though I think that we ought to finish off with the Chamber of Secrets after all their coming next week. Now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense to make all these adjustments when we get out school in two months."

A/N: I know it was unusually long until I was able to post this update but I had to get summer reading done before I could do this with good conscience


	5. Our Handywork

**A/N: I know that some of you have had comments about the time frame around the story. I have no problems with writing it back in 1997 however this story takes places and started in 2005. Currently though certain events leads it into this year so its a present story **

The spent the next few days fixing up the Chamber of .Secrets in the end it was hardly recognizable. It had come a long way since then. Tomorrow was the arrival of everyone including the parents. Harry was currently in the library looking over texts. He was stuck inbetween three piles of books. One was ways of defense the other was defensive spells the one next to that consisted of healing books. He was learning more and more he felt himself becoming prepared.

'Is this the feeling that Hermione gets when she's here reading books?'

He switched from the one he was currently reading to another one. He felt someone tapping him on the back and wrap their arms around his shoulders.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"McGonagall called us."

"I'll be there. Let me just put these back."

"I'll help you." Hermione said before she grabbed a stack.

"It's not necessary. You don't want to strain yourself."

"Okay, at least tell me what your reading."

She flipped through the books looking at the various Defense titles.

"Oh my...I can't believe you were actually looking at this. 'A Healer's Guide to Birthing Babies' were you actually considering being the one to birth the baby. I was thinking more of someone else who's not Madam Pomfrey doing it."

"Of course not. Though I have no shame of seeing blood and I have seen all of the glorious wonders that are you. I would be honored to do it but I would be nervous and I think my place is helping you through it."

"I see you've been thinking about this also."

"So have you." Harry added.

"I have to though, I carry said child, and don't worry Harry I think that you are going to be a great father and we're going to be amazing parents. We can do this but we have to do it together."

"I just think that I need to know what's going on with you and why it's happening so I don't worry as much as I do. Also if something for some reason were to go wrong I would know how to fix it. That would make me feel a whole lot better about things."

"Hermione, Harry, where the hell have you two been. McGonagall's been waiting for you two. Stop staring at each other like that and come on." Pansy shouted.

They scrambled to put away the books Harry had taken out. On the way Hermione began talking about her potions.

"We have a full stock Harry of potions some are decapitating as a last resort so I only made about seven vials of those. Other ones that are stunners I made within the hundreds. Other ones that I found interesting are distraction ones that when you throw a smoke forms. It's similar to the ones that Fred and George used in fifth year, but of course less dangerous. There are sixty that take out everything within a few feet and I think that I have created an original potion that when thrown has the potential to take out giants, trolls, and vampires. When and if we use it though we have to be careful to make sure that Hagrid is nowhere near it. We could end up killing him and we could never forgive ourselves."

"Wow that's a lot of stuff that you've done. It's paid of obviously off the research that you've done in the library. I myself have come up with a lot of new defensive methods. I can teach them to you if you would like me to. It proves very useful."

They murmured the password and entered the headmistress' office. Everyone was already seated on couches looking up at them expectantly.

"Where were you two?" McGonagall said.

"We were just talking about some things!" Hermione stated.

"Leave your personal lives out of this!" McGonagall instructed them to sit down.

Hermione murmured, " It got personal when you instructed us to reconstruct the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone heard what she had said. They were surprised at her for talking back to a teacher like that. In the meanwhile they turned to theur Headmistress to see what she was going to do.

"Mrs. Potter I will excuse that comment because of your situation right now. Don't push it because I will not hesitate to give you a detention."

"What situation?" Neville asked looking at her with his eyes wide open.

"Don't you know mudblood's p---"

"...paper got an E instead of an O. I was shocked I put a weeks work into it, and don't call me a mudblood" Hermione covered it up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the morning of everyone's arrival through the gates they could see the crowd growing. It was very early in the morning about five and most of the children in the crowd could be seen eyes fluttering proped up against trunks others carried by their mothers. Harry could barely control himself. He was really nervous around these people. To him, it felt like they were staring right through him analyzing him, scrutinizing him, trying to see exactly why he was there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and for those of you who went here welcome back." Harry started.

"To your left on the elongated table you will see maps and further instructions and also procedures we will go through for everyday care. As most students are still in classes and taking final exams, not to mention the 7th years such as ourselves taking N.E.W.T's. Those are sometime in the coming weeks so we ask of you to please keep it down during designated times. The ringing of the big clock signals the beginning and ending of these sessions. The afore mentioned maps are your guide around the castle to any area you wish to go to. Their first destination is to your room. Breakfast is from seven to nine in the morning, lunch is eleven to one in the afternoon and dinner is five to seven in the evening. I hope you enjoy your stay under these conditions."

Everyone with that started to walk through the halls it was a wide corridor but as they were a large amount of people. Harry counted about 250 or so making sure they got where they needed to be with little disruptions.

"Harry, how are you dear?"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasley. Just trying to keep things here under control with the rest of the prefects. How is everything for you so far?"

"It's fine I'm just trying to figure out how to work this map. The twins are coming after they finish closing up the shop, Charlie he's still in Romania with the dragons, and Bill and Fleur will be coming later on with Arthur once he gets back from the ministry."

"Cool so what help do you need with the map?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how does it work again. Everytime I look for where we for the pathway I can't find it."

"Oh, Hermione showed me how to do it. It's of her own invention based on another map. You are the dot right here." Harry said pointing it out, " When you think of a place you want to go. Let's say your assigned room a golden pathway will show up on it. Just follow the pathway and you should end up at your destination."

"Thank you Harry. Where is Hermione by the way? I didn't see her outside wyhen you were making the announcements."

"I think that she said she was going to go to the Great Hall and watch some sort of movie. She woke up earlier and said it to me. i think she got a little biut to engrossed in it and I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was time. So i went outside and did it by myself."

"That was nice are you going to go see what's happening. I'll probably be over in a few minutes after I put these bags away. Say hi to Ron for me if you seehim before I do."

"Will do."

Harry was already half way over to the Great Hall anyways. He and Mrs. Weasley parted ways. He opened the Great Hall it wasn't as dark as it was when they used to have their movie nights but dark enough where you could see the screen. Harry sat next to Hernione. She had not interfered with the new arrangements in the Great Hall. There were still the house tables but in corners there were additional tables.

"What are you watching?"

"All you have to do is look!" Hermione told him eyes still glued to the screen.

Harry glanced over to the screen and turned his head back looking over at Hermione.

"I'm never looking at that again!" Harry said. "What is that?"

"It's the video my parents brought in the box. It's very enlightening."

"That's too much blood."

"Don't tell me your squeamish about blood now? That's your own handywork."

They heard the shuffle of feet as the doors opens.

"Oh shit turn it off." Hermione shouted wide eyed.

"Why what happened?" Harry asked.

Then he realized that people were starting to float in to the Great Hall.

"Run, Hermione, Run." Harry shouted.

"You want me to run like this!" Hermione shouted waving her hands back at her enlarged stomach.

Rushing over to her laptop they pulled out the disc and put it back in its case turning on the lights. Hermione focused on turning the computer of properly and Harry banished the couch in front.

"What do we do with this?" Hermione asked waving it around.

"We stop hiding behind ourselves and just give up trying."

"Give up what trying to protect our son or daughter?" Hermione asked her mouth open in shock."

"No, I would never do that. You know me better than that I'm trying to protect you and Ron the best that I can. You think that I would put an innocent life in danger."

"I was just asking a question Harry."

"I was just trying to tell you that we should stop with lying about things."

"Harry, honestly it's not lying. It's more like with holding the truth. For instance if someone asks me 'Are you pregnant?" of course I would reply 'Of course I am don't I look it." I can't lie if my life depended on it. It's not the best thing to not be able to lie but it helps in situations like our honestly towards each other."

"So did you bring your bag downstairs with you?" Harry asked.

"No, It was four in the morning all I brought was the movie." Hermione said walking over towards.

A/N: I know, it took me forever to update and I cut it off kind of but I really wanted to get it posted I think the next chapter will be a whole Voldemort perspective chapter so it will be really long and take me a while to update


	6. The Life I Lead

**A/N: Well I have decided to do or at least attempt a whole Voldemort chapter. It goes back a few months into this to the last time they talked after telling one of the Death Eaters to teach Malfoy a lesson.**

He could hear the sounds of a screaming, hopefully being tortured Malfoy. He was learning the lesson that he oh so deserved. He had a good army ready to take down Potter. It was the only thing that was stoping him from gaining full power. It was getting harder as Potter already had the stone. He was having others check into the state of some other scale tipping matters. He heard someone knock on the door.

"We have some reports!" a stocky man said bowing before him.

"What is it that's going on?" Voldemort asked. " I do not have all the patience in the world."

"It seems there is a war within some of the creature tribes we have been attempting to gather. True they are of the dark side but they still question if it is right to join us. They think that it is pointless because we will lose."

"Is this them talking or is this you talking McGinty. I know there are others out there that can still be of assistance. Why is it that you address me with meaningless conversation. You've given me the information that I require now what else is going on that I need to know."

"Some of the other Death Eaters are wondering the exact location that we are in. After raids and killings it is hard for us to find our way back."

"No need to worry yourselves with such details. If I trusted you enough to know that information then I would tell you. You should know your way around the land by now there are very little caves in this area we are in. I train you and you come back to me with such things. There are some of you here I know why I keep them around the other lot of you I keep because you know too much. I will wait for the light side to take you down rather than waist my magic with you people."

"We are new to this!"

"That is no excuse for this behavior. Things are winding down to the final battle. Everything in the final moments counts and believe me when I say that I expect each and every one of you to work your hardest at it."

"We will master, I will try my hardest."

"Yes, I will be checking ALL of your progress and if any of you doubt me find McNair he is somewhere with Malfoy. Take one look at him and tell me if that gives you some inspiration. If it doesn't come back to me we will have to work out a different punishment plan."

"Yes master."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort stood at the edge of the field that they all used for practice. Some were killed in the process others injured but that was also their way of learning how to catch others off guard and how to prevent themselves from being in that state. He stood before them with good news. Sure he was very happy, not the happy that would make him actually smile (that would be scary!). It was the kind that made his eyes shine, it made him seem more terrifying than he already was.

"I have good news." he announced out to everyone.

"We are finally going after them master?" a random person asked ducking a stray curse.

"No, I have already told you that that would happen when the time is right. When I say the timing is right. This is about the Prophet this morning."

"What about it? Nothing interesting happened in the Prophet. What does it matter if Malkin's is having a sale on robes. Or half the missing and wanted advertisements. Most of us are on em'. We're all adults here too what concern is it of us if Hogwarts is inviting people to seek refuge there."

"Think before you speak. It is of your concern as of now, it is your concern because you spoke when not asked."

He threw a suitcase in his direction.

"Fill it and get ready to travel I expect you to journey there and contact me through the school owls. You need not bring a wand as they track will be able to the spells you have used. I hope your handy with your sword work."

"What exactly do you want me to do for you?"

"It should be obvious. I can no longer contact Potter through the link. I want you to be there as m eyes and ears. Tell me every now and then what's going on with them. At the school what are their procedures so we can break through when its time. Most importantly keep a track on the three Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Don't screw this up!"

"Yes sir."

And with that he went off to do his packing. The rest of the Death Eaters went back to their deuling stepping over the bodies of those already lost. Voldemort back to his planning and still others like Draco trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen with their next step.

** I know not as long as I expected for it to be. I'm trying to get back into writing as I haven't really been as interested as summer is here and all. I hope to have another chapter up in no time though. Tell me what you thought. **


	7. And I Thought You Knew

"Whatever!" Ron said shock evident in his voice.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He just said he didn't care whether we won the next game. He's a traitor, especially since he's on the team. Tell him Harry."

"I can't make him say he cares. As long as he doesn't help throw the game I'm good. What, do you expect for me to do, break him into detenton until he gives in."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. " That's an abuse of power and your scaring Neville."

"It was just a joke."

"Not very funny...oh look Mrs.Weasley's coming this way."

Indeed she was and she was more like running.

"Hermione congratulations!" she announced.

"Thanks." Hermione said turning back to her food trying to avoid the conversation.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some things."

"I really appreciate it but I would prefer not to." she responded.

"What's she talking about?" Neville asked watching them go back and forth.

"Um...Hermione's pregnant now shush I want to hear this." Ron said ignoring his shocked expression. Harry sat there watching them go back and forth. Nevetrmind the fact that Neville was once again the last person to know something.

"Hermione I went through seven children I know how to help."

"And I'm telling you I don't need that same help your trying to give." Hermione said trying but failing to control her temper. She kept on reiterating the same thing over and over again but to no avail.

"Mrs. Weasley, I understand that this is coming from that special place in your heart that you reserve for all of us. I appreciate it so much that you consider me special enough to give me advice. I however do not want this advice. I keep repeating the fact that I have a handle on it. Harry and I have a handle on it..."

Harry knowing that this was going to lead into one of her yelling things that she got into every once in a while covered her mouth.

"Excuse her." Harry said, ignoring all the stares she had attracted in their direction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Hermione back from Quidditch practice!" Harry shouted." Hermione..."

He looked over to see her knitting furiously, the needles clashing with a slight ting sound. As far as he could see the top coat of them making the needles their gray hue was starting to eb away.

"Please don't tell me your knitting for the house elves again. You saw for yourself how insulted they were when you tried to give them clothes. They've just started to forgive you."

"Harry as hard as it was I gave up on the dream of them being free. It seems as if I was the only one who really wanted their liberation. You can't force freedom if they don't want it. All I can do is try to get them treated fairly and not as cruely as they are by some people. By the way I'm not knitting clothes...I'm knitting booties."

"What are they and why are you doing it if you sound so disgusted?" Harry asked.

"Well their for babies feet. I was going to make them anyway but then Mrs. Weasley parctically forced me."

"I don't see the problem if you already planned to do them."

"It's the principal of the thing Harry. I would have done it because I wanted to. I would have felt this need to create something from my heart to give to this child and I would have spent many hours here on this chair maybe with you if you wanted creating it. It might be absolutely horrible but it would still be filled with love. That's what I wanted to happen with it."

"That sounds amazing Hermione. It's not amazing though that she might get her feelings hurt in the process."

"That's what happens when you put yourself in situations in which your not supposed to be. Look at all the things that we've done over the years if we had stayed minding our own business----"

"We might have been dead by now. It has its good and its bad points."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day...

"You know these professors are mad?" Ron said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"All this stuff they tried to give us as reviews before N.E.W.T.'s testing."

"I'm in all of your classes and I have extras why are you telling me?" Harry fired back.

"You don't seem to have any trouble with it."

"I actually pay attention in class."

"Hey, I do too."

"I think you've gotten attention and attendance mixed up." Harry said laughing while Ron was scowling.

"Look at it this way we don't have very many final exams to take." Harry said trying to make him feel better.

As his face brightened up he replied.

"Yes, and I'm grateful that we have an extra month to study for N.E.W.T.'s."

"What do you mean? N.E.W.T.'s start first thing next week. Where have you been? Have you not seen everyone studying like crazy. Even Hermione started going to the library even more than she already has. I have her on me everyday and randomly she'll start reviewing me on subjects. It's very cute but also annoying and scary."

"When does she do that?" Ron asked. "Why doesn't she do that for me?"

"She tried remember and then you kept on telling her to go bother me as you had a handle on it. Then she reminded you about how you don't have forever to study as they were drawing nearer. Then you went and insulted her by telling her that she worries too much about studying and you indeed did have time. She got pissed and went back to her studying saying what an ungrateful oaf you are. I might also like to mention that every, and I mean every teacher has been demanding that we study. I repeat again where...were...you?"

"I've been distracted lately!" Ron finally explained.

"What or who?" Hermione asked.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked. "Why are you butting into our conversation?"

"We're best friends I but when I feel the need. Also when I feel that you are about to do something stupid. The moment has approached so would you please explain what is going on right now."

"This is a guys conversation. That I need to figure out, with Harry not you!" Ron started to grow a temper.

"So, this is a guy's conversation eh, that means this is about a person."

"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about it."

"So who is this girl that you like by the way?"

"I..."

"Don't deny it. This is my version of payback. So who is this girl that you like?"

Exasperated and frustrated he gave up on his futile attempts and caved.

"I like...Luna."

"When exactly did this happen?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it just did." Ron said.

"I'd be careful if I where you. Explore it before you jump right into the relationship, she might have slipped you something in your drink."

She picked up a piece of bread.

"Do you think that she would?" Ron asked alarmed.

"No, she seems nice and she has kept some of our secrets before. It's just we should be careful and if you're not sure test it out go on a date with her, it's your life after all I'm not telling you what to do just be careful."

"Thanks mum."

"I'm not your mother. Speaking of mothers I think that yours might need some comforting."

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Well I kind of told her my opinions on some of the things that she told me. Most of them I called ludicrous and she just replied by telling me that's how she had brought up all her children. I insulted her and she doesn't want to talk to me at the moment."

"Is that why she keeps on sending you these glares?" Harry asked.

She nodded in response. "I feel rejected."

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter early. I worked it out in little segments si if something confuses you don't be afraid to ask **


	8. Changing Ourselves for Ourselves

"Oh my gosh Ron I'm so sorry." Hermione started.

"Sorry about what me liking Luna."

"No, you should like whoever you want to like. If you and I disagree on something you should still be able to do whatever you want to. I have no idea what in the hell is wrong with me. I can't blame it on anybody but me the way I'm acting. Ron all I ever want you to be is happy and if she makes you happy then go for it."

"Thanks." Ron said the tips of his ears were now red.

"Your welcome. You can help me though, by telling me what's wrong with me. When it started."

"I don't know you seem to be more confident but you also seem to change moods. You also give unwanted comments and advice. You change because...I don't know why did you change yourself?"

"I don't know what change your talking about!"

"You know this summer when you changed your hair color and the texture."

" I don't know maybe it has something to do with the way we are. I've said too many times that we've been constantly changing sure we've always had our friendship but we ourselves have grown to an understanding through it. We flake sometimes and we go through our fights. Nevermind that though, that has nothing to do with what might be it. As we grow we also gain more responsibility. I may be the most responsible person that you know but I don't have the liberties that most people have. You probably do, I am a dentist's daughter not only have I lived years without a proper Halloween but they have basic rules based on how they have been raised and it gets pretty strict. Every year I come here though they seem to loosen up their grip. It's like they love me but no longer care exactly what I do because they know that I've got the basic sense they instilled in me and hopefully that keeps me from doing anything stupid. Sometimes it's like I'm shoved through a door and at the other side is just darkness and you have to create your own light. I don't know my boundaries and it's like I'm testing mine."

"So this has nothing to do with how you look?" Ron asked.

"Ron you know I care nothing about how I look as long as I'm presentable to the world. I would cut it all out if I absolutely had to and I have no problem with undoing the damage I know my mother and father wish was undone."

"So you'll actually do it?"

"Yes, right now actually."

She pulled out her bag and pulled out a baggie with a bunch of different colored potions.

"Are you some kind of maniac carrying all these potions around with you? What are they anyway."

"Well I have no time to explain it to you but this one is this bright yellow one that I need. Pass me the cup of water over there."

She drank both and once again had that gagging feeling and hurried drinking the cup of water settling her stomach.

"Where did Harry get off to?" Hermione asked.

"Oh..he went to go to the pitch to go over the final details for the game. I think that this year the cup os just going to go to the team that won the most games. Of course Gryffindor's got it."

"I know. I'll go see what's up."

"He might snap at you."

"So."

"Do you want him interrupting you in the library?"

"Good point. I'll stay here until my next class. As a matter of fact I'm going to go apologize to Mrs. Weasley right now."

She walked over to where the rest of the people that were taking refuge in Hogwarts where and sat down.

"Oh hi Fleur." Hermione said noticing her for the first time.

(A/N: I don't write in French people talking English so Fleur you'll just have to pretend on that one yourself."

"Hi, I didn't see you this summer. Especially at the wedding what happened to you. I wanted you to be the flower girl."

"Fleur I'm so sorry it completely slipped my mind but hopefully you can show me pictures later or whatever right now though I wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course I'll meet with you later."

"Okay."

"Look Mrs. Weasley I'm extremely sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You've always wanted the best for me and Harry. You've done lots of things for us including make us feel welcome into this world. I just feel that Harry and I should do this the way that it should be done. You should know how it feels besides I'd like to think that you would be a third grandmother to the baby."

"Of course--"

At that moment a brown haired girl bumped into Hermione.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"What's your name?"

"Oh...um...that's none of your business Granger!"

With that the girl ran away and blended in with the people leaving the Great Hall.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I see her all the time though." Fleur chipped in. "I caught her trying to listen in on people's conversations just at random. I know it's none of my business but I wouldn't want her doing that to me."

"True, she has to learn a lesson. I'll go find her..."

"Hermione you can't go after her. What do you know about her besides her hair color? Nothing, It's not smart."

"No you're right but we can warn McGonagall about her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Guys, you know that this could be the last game this year right. Not nearly as many game as we usually have had. I admit some of them got cancelled and we weren't as committed but that's no reason to slack off. That's why we have a strict practice schedule. You guys are doing awesome but that doesn't mean that you should lack in the game next week. It's like the salute to finals before we have N.E.W.T's."

"Who's commentating the game?" Erin asked.

"Um...Well Lee has been doing it since he's been here but I here he has laryngitis so more than likely we'll bring in one of the old commentators that have been doing it this year."

"Does that mean that Hermione is going to be commentating?" Eric asked.

"More than likely why?" Harry asked.

Fred and George found this the time to intrude.

"We heard that she poured soup all over this bloke--"

"--nearly burned off his hair and his ears were scalded--"

"--and he smelled like chicken soup the rest of the day--"

"--everyone thought it was coming from the Great Hall--"

"--when they got there they were dissappointed said it was a rip off." Fred concluded.

"She was hormonal okay. Besides someone insulted her. What's your real problem with her commentating."

"She's very sweet but she doesn't know Quidditch very well."

"She knows fouls, how to tell how much someone has scored, what each position means, I don' t get it. She may not have the enthusiasm we have but she still cares about it. Even if it doesn't show I'm telling you she does."

"Okay, Harry. You don't have to prove yourself to us just know that's how we feel." Rebecca said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Professor McGonagall would you please consider it."

"No, I refuse to believe that someone is impersonating a visitor."

"Why would I lie to you about this! I'm doing this for the safety of everyone here. Haven't you heard the stories of the students that sometimes seem to be lurking where they don't belong."

"I recall you, Potter and Weasley used to do the same thing. It's called being curious and you finally see how nerve racking it is."

"It's not the same it's like they're purposefully going into everyone's conversations. What makes it worse is that we don't know who it is, I can probably find out but that method only works if its close to me."

"Fine you have a point. I'll do something about it. I'll announce it in the Great Hall but you do realize that I'm going to make some arrangements to make this possible."

"Sure, whatever makes us safer."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"You know someone is snooping around and I talked to McGonagall and she said she would do something about it."

"May I have your attention please. Now our Head Potter has made it known to me that someone is intruding in the halls of our school. Instead of screening everyone in Hogwarts which we may eventually do we have decided as the teachers have come together to lock down the school. You have the remaining two weeks to get everything that you need to get done. That does not mean that you have free reign to go out of the school you must check in with the Heads before going."

"Harry."

"Why did Harry..."

"It wasn't Harry okay. It was me!" Hermione said ending their blame on someone else.

"Harry, we might as well use this time to get everything that we need to get straightened out."

"Was there anything that you wanted to do."

"I needed to go to Gringotts and get all of my things straightened out. You know see what's there." Harry said.

"I want some books if we're not going to know how long we'll be here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following week was the week that they took their N.E.W.T.'s most of the students were running around the clock either taking the actual exam or having other's quiz them on questions that might be there. They had been studying hard but in the final wind down when it came time to prove themselves they were still slightly unprepared. Some of the questions on their written exams and some of the things they were asked to do were very complicated seeing as they had to go back and remember minor details from first year. Hermione was having no trouble with the working and it seemed that ever since she undid the potion that her spell work was almost as good as it had been.

"Hermione, wake up...OW!" Harry said as she popped up knocking him in the head. Here take this and go to your last N.E.W.T. I think it's already started so you better hurry up and get dressed."

In record speed she got dressed and made it down to the exam after some scolding from the examiner and then apologizing profusely. She thought that she did an excellent job on the exam.

So now at this point everyone in the school was starting to notice that something was wrong with her. There were rumors that she was pregnant or that she was stressed with everything that was going on. Hermione really didn't care which one was going on she just snapped whenever someone asked her for the truth and found it easier to just study and sleep. Ron joked that she was turning into a cat. Hermione just replied that everyone in the whole school was thick.

"Honestly I'm what January...February...May..Wednesday 17th...five almost six months. Since it's halfway through the month. I've been wearing oversized sweaters and the clothes that my mother has sent me. I have never worn so many bloody frills and straps and layers and you say that I'm turning into a cat they're turning stupid."

"Or they're just minding they're own business!" Harry always added.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome to the final match of the season! We have the final game against the ultimate rivals Slytherin and Gryffindor. For those of you who weren't here remember that the first game was Gryffindor-Hufflepuff and Gryffindor won, second game was Slytherin-Ravenclaw Ravenclaw won that one. Then we had Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw in which Hufflepuff won once again, then the other match when everyone was here Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and since that one was so short a double header Slytherin against Hufflepuff. Now as the teams that have racked up the most points during the whole year we have Slytherin against Ravenclaw. The two teams will play and...George what are you two doing up here?"

"We want to show how to comment a real game--"

"No offense but you don't know Quidditch like we do."

"Okay, just don't blame me if McGonagall sits you down from here." Hermione whispered back to them.

"Us. What have we done wrong...?

"...in the last 24 hours."

"Good save."

Redirecting her attention towards the field.

"They've just done their oath of a clean game before Madam Hooch.

"It's pointless really." George told the crowd. "They end up knocking the shit out of our players. Sorry Headmistress."

He said after she sent him a dissapproving look.

" Gryffindor makes an impressive save by Neville and on the other side the same for the goal made by Bridget."

"Eric impressive shot even though it was an accident." Fred shouted

"That wasn't impressive he nearly knocked the Slytherin off his broom."

"It's his job to protect the team though from the bludgers and he just stopped Harry from having another trip to the hospital wing."

Hermione looked over to the side and saw him nursing a swollen ear that was starting to bruise over.

"Ouch, well anyway great shot and the score for those of you who didn't know is 40-40 Gryffindor coming back on strong. The only thing that we need to worry about is injuries. This is what I think could be the most dangerous game of Quidditch Hogwarts has ever seem. I can see Madam Pomfrey up there having a stroke."

'Well Hermione this is Quidditch."

"50-40 Gryffindor in the lead."

"I know but--"

"60-40."

"Harry has spotted the snitch once again and the elusive ball is zooming all over. Fellow Gryffindor team mates are still scoring points and protecting each other from the blows. They haven't gotten bloodied up to bad but they still need to see someone about it. Madam Hooch you saw that isn't that a foul?"

"There are no fouls in Quidditch!" Fred said. "And besides the games almost over. I think you would worry less if this is a football game."

"Of course I would it's safer than this and I know how to play it."

Someone in the crowd couldn't stand it anymore. "Can you please commentate instead of squabbling like you are. Just so you know the mop headed boy is about to catch the golden thingy."

"You see there is someone who knows less than me!" Hermione said hands on her hips.

"Just announce it." Fred said.

"Harry Potter has spotted the snitch and is getting closer with each second. He has captured the snitch which we all know is worth 150 points and with the final score of 210-90 Gryffindor has won the final match!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione you should try and loosen up."

"Yeah, Quidditch is supposed to be relaxing and enthusiastic."

"You know what pretend that you're reading a book that will make you really happy."

"Leave it alone."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I realize that this chapter though it may be the longest but I hope it helps to bridge the gap because I think I'm going to skip into September which is basically a four month distance away. It'll be a long overview of what happened during those months but I feel that I can't continue to write where I know that nothing will be happening.

Hope you liked the chapter!


	9. Family Means Accepting That They Are

A/N: I was so depressed over the lack of updates from my favorite stories. So I turned to hours of searching the internet of looking for hints that Dan and Emma are actually together. My cousin is in denial about the fact that the books might have HHr. I love HHr to death but I'm not going to kill myself over something that I know has a miniscule chance of happening though if it did I would be happy. If it didn't I would still dream of Dan and Emma hope and if for some reason they got married to other people screw it all. I'll find a new obsessive paring. Don't mind me I'm just pissed school starts on Monday.

So the next day they visited Grimmauld Place and Gringotts. They picked up most of the items that they thought they would need. While in Gringotts which Hermione decided not to go to Harry basically found a full nursery. They set it up to in hermione's old room and joked about it's multipurposes.They watched as for the second time in four years the padlocks to the outside were closed. The sound of metal clashing could be heard all over. To them it didn't mean a thing. Hopefully it prevented people from getting out and coming in but who knows what they would deal with. Even with all of this going on they found time to hold a short graduation ceremony where they received certificates of completion even for those who might have failed their owls. Hermione and Harry had stepped down in a way but were still in charge of keeping things in orderAll of the complaining they took down the spells that conflicted with use of muggle items so Harry had weekly calls from strangely enough Hermione's mother and father.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. We're in lockdown over hear so we really can't come over and visit you."

"That's too bad, we were really hoping since its summer that you could come and visit us."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea with everything that's going on over here."

"How's your baby doing?"

"Hermione's fine she's doing really well."

"I mean THE baby." Patricia said clarifying it.

"Ummm. She seems okay."

"What do you mean seems?" her anger even from a long distance shown by the tone rising. "Do you not have a school nurse that can take care of this properly? Do I need to come down there and take care of my daughter myself?"

"I'm taking care of her. I get her any food she wants when she wants it. I comfort her and I think I'm doing a damn good job of it."

"Don't you take that tone with me! What are you giving her anyway."

"Well she mainly has this fixation on chocolate and jelly beans."

"You're undoing all the dental hygiene that I have instilled in my daughter. That stuff gets stuck in teeth and you know how unhealthy it is for her."

"Actually yes I decided that I was learning some basics in healing. You know its best to have some kind of back up."

"At least your doing something!"

"Are you alright? You seemed a little bit stressed."

"Well last this morning I woke up and Joe was in bed and he was a little bit pale. It looks like he has influenza but at this point I don't know what it is."

"Why don't you take him to the hospital?" Harry asked.

"I would but I'm afraid because every few minutes he's over the toilet clutching his stomach."

"It probably is the flu then. You should just take him there to be safe."

"I'll probably going to be okay but you know what I just don't want to have three sick people in the family. Will you do me a favor and tell Hermione?"

"Of course I was planning on doing just that anyway! You should call someone else maybe one of the neighbors if you need help moving him."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later. Good luck to you too I hope you have good luck with everything that you're trying to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So guy's we're reinstating the movie nights but this time you can stay up as late as you want to. All the old rules are tossed out of the window. You can see any movie as long as the people who supervise you which means your parents or gaurdians approve it. The only thing that I stress is that we are in the Great Hall, this is where we dine, do not disgrace yourselves to the state in which you can't come in here anymore and furthermore don't make us see something that would make us uncomfortable. Oh yeah the last thing is, is that the movies are shown by laptop and projector which are not owned by the school but by Harry and myself so it's not your property don't mess with it. If you do and something is wrong with it you will be paying Harry for a new laptop and projector thank you very much."

"Your mum just said your dad and her are on the way to the hospital."

"The hospital? What happened?"

"Oh he had a really bad case of the flu you know vomiting and what not?"

"Oh don't speak to me about that. Is he okay though?"

"Patricia has full confidence that he will pull through."

"You scared me for a moment."

"Your mum scared me. She started lecturing me on not giving you chocolate and cake."

"Harry you don't give it to me, I ask you for it. Even if you didn't I would have gotten it myself. You're not supposed to tell my mum stuff like that anyway."

"Stuff like what? I didn't say anything offensive!"

"Of course not but when you mention the word cake and candy make sure to add that it's sugar free and you flossed and brushed afterwards."

Months passed by slowly it was very gruesome as they basically did nothing. They played games but it got old fast. It was very strange how at first they loved vacations the thought of sleeping in but there was nothing to do. Hermione was joking around about how it was going to be the most exciting thing this summer to have the baby. It was around September and once again it was getting cold outside. You could practically see the frost coming off of the windows. Hermione was also excited because it was nearing her birthday. She had already gave Harry what he wanted for his birthday he honestly told her that he wanted nothing. That he was happy with nothing and he already had everything he wanted and more. She got Colin and his brother Dennis to find all the photos that they had taken over the years. She had lots of photo books she found a brown leather bound one and put in pictures of Harry, Ron, and herself when they were smiling and their happiest.

It was her way of letting him know that even in the worst of times there were still the times that they could look back on this. Everyone else gave him presents Dobby included who gave him another pair of socks. She never quite understood their exchange of socks, Dobby had always given her a knitted multi-colored scarf. It was their way of friendship and she wasn't about to mess with that.

"Hermione wake up it's your birthday! Happy 18th!" Harry murmured into her ear.

"Thanks." Hermione said turning over and kissing him.

"So how is it turning out so far?" Harry asked pulling back.

"It's great..."

"But..."

"But...I think my water just broke."

"I...uh..what..?" Harry said sitting up.

"Did you take any water to bed with you?"

"No."

"Did you pee in the bed for some reason?"

"That's uncalled for and no."

"Well there's water running down my leg and we need to get down to the hospital wing."

"Okay go get dressed."

"This is some birthday!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was walking down the hallway at a rapid pace steering Hermione in front of him.

"Harry I just realized something we never decided on names!"

"Hermione, now is not really the time for this discussion we're trying to get you to the hospital wing."

"I think now is the time. Now what names do you like?"

"Um...Lily..."

"Isn't that a bit confusing?"

"I'll compromise how about the middle name then."

"Okay but that's for a girl."

"First name Hayden?"

"I like it but what if it's a boy?"

"I think that we should name it middle name Anthony."

"You know I've always liked the name Nathaniel."

"Well there we are two names and here we are at the hospital wing!" Harry announced.

Hermione smiled up at him grinning.

"Here we are?" she whispered nervously.

"We can do this!" Harry said.

"No we can't." Hermione said remembering.

"What?"

"Madam Pomfrey's not here remember. She went away to help with the shortage with St. Mungo's remember. We were cautioned today not to do anything dangerous as we didn't have a healer on call."

"Damn that's right. Hermione you stay here I'll go and get somebody."

"Harry did you ever complete that research that you said you would do just incase we needed you to deliver the baby."

"Of course I did why?"

"Just go get Mrs.Weasley to help me through this and you can deliver the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, it's not the ideal situation but I think that it's a unique experience. You can't say that you weren't there for you own child's birth. You were the one that helped bring them into this world."

Harry burst into the Great Hall and spotted Mrs.Weasley sitting down in the chair eating.

"Mrs.Weasley we need you, right now, it's time and Madam Pomfrey isn't here and I need to Hermione...so I can Hermione...can you please just come?"

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Mrs.Weasley said not getting through his ramblings.

"She's having the baby?"

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I feel I'm going to screw up and be a failure as a dad. I never even had a real father figure besides Sirius you know."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Look at me and I'm leaving Hermione up there in incredible pain. She doesn't show it or say it on her face but I know that it's there. It only gets worse until she starts screaming and I don't know if I could take that."

"She's incredibly strong but still at the same time she can't do this on her own so let's get up there. Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Of course."

When they got back up to the room Harry started laying out everything that he needed. Hermione was already scrunching up in pain every now and then gasping out in pain and it started to get louder and come more frequent. He started laying out towels on one of the standard beds and a bucket at the foot. He moved her over to the prepared bed and found some gloves. There was a wizard way to do this and a muggle way he figured that the muggle one was easier and had less risk of a mishap. Mrs. Weasley was holding her hand and guiding her through it as sweat ran down her face.

"Just breathe."

"What do you think I'm doing!"

"Calm down."

"This...is..about as a calm, as it gets."

"Honey are you ready?" Harry said interrupting them. Taking the small nod from her head as a yes he sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed and placed his hands on her still skirt covered knee. "Now when I tell you too I want you to push using all your stomach muscles!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sweetheart meet Hayden."

"It's a girl?" Hermione asked still tired.

"Well I hope so I don't see.."

"Can I hold her?"

"As soon as you drink this potion and I wipe her off, but then after that we have to get out of here."

He took the baby out of his hold and placed it into her hands

"What does this do?"

"It flushes out all your insides and resets all your organs."

"Which means its going to taste horrible."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Incredibly tired but I still have to take care of this one here so I got to stay awake."

"You want me to take you back up to the room."

"Sure."

Harry lifted her while she was carrying the baby.

"I didn't know you where so strong!"

"I didn't know either but Quidditch helps you know."

"I see."

Harry placed her on the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes, would it be a problem to move all the stuff in here."

"No, I shouldn't have put all the stuff in the other room in the first place."

After an hour of moving things around Harry decided that he was going downstairs.

"Are you hungry for anything?"

"If they have any porridge yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Ron."

"Don't 'Hey Ron' me what happened? I saw you running through here like a madman."

"Oh Hermione had the baby."

"Really? So what'd you name it?"

"We named her Hayden Lily Potter."

"So it's a girl there goes our chance at another Quidditch Player."

"They wouldn't be playing Quidditch anyway if Hermione has any say in it. She would go into detail about all the possible injuries along with all the injuries that I've obtained. Even if she likes to watch a game I don't think she'd be pleased watching her play one."

"So I'll stop by the hospital wing later then to see her."

"Actually no she's in our room I moved Hermione afterwards seeing as Madam Pomfrey isn't here."

"How did you manage that one isn't she supposed to recuperate?"

"Well Ihad to give her this potion to do it because we couldn't leave her there forever. I can't be there all day even though I wish I could and everyone in the castle once they heard would probably be through there if they knew about it."

"I'm surprised mum didn't say something. She says she's completely against that potion something about it's not natural and an insult to motherhood."

"All it does is readjust the insides and cleanse everything out. Besides I only gave her a little bit."

"You know what you're right. I'm worrying over nothing my mum probably said nothing because she knows how Hermione is over things like that."

"Anyway you want to sneak out with me?" Harry asked.

"I can't mum would kill me! Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to the muggle world to pick up some clothes. We only picked up furniture and the things that we needed which was really all in the vault."

"You don't know how to prepare for a baby do you?"

"No, and why should I know something like that."

"You're going to need Hermione there with you."

"You're right. She's not even dressed she's wrapped in a pink blanket and that's all we have right now. Hermione will want to go and see her father since he's under the weather we'll probably do that first."

"Well it was nice seeing you mate."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the end of the day."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione?"

"Yea, Harry, I'm changing I'll be out in a second."

"I was thinking that we could go over and see your father on the way to pick up some clothes."

"Sure. We have to do it at some point right. How are we going to get out?"

"That's the magic of the map. McGonagall closed off all the entrances that she knew of but not the ones that I know."

"Okay, let me just call mum."

She pulled out the cell phone that she had in her hand and dialed the number while adjusting the shirt.

"Mum." she said walking out the bathroom.

"Hermione?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me what hospital dad is in."

"We're at Allocata Memorial you remember where that is?"

"Sure."

"I thought Harry said you weren't going to be over this way anytime soon."

"He decided to break out because we need to do some things and of course we're coming to see him. I miss you guys it's been almost a year."

Hermione finished up her conversation with her mum.

"Harry when did you make the decision that we weren't going to visit my mother."

"I thought we wouldn't be able to with everything going on around us."

"It's my family we're talking about."

"It's my family now too."

"I'm sorry I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"What did you dress her in I shrunk down my Weasley jumper until we get her something else as warm and we need diapers, and wipes, and well everything. While we're at the hospital we might as well get her registered it would seem suspicious if she exists in Britain but isn't a resident wouldn't it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione and Harry arrived at the hospital around four o'clock.

"Welcome to Allocata Memorial how may I help you?"

"We need to register our daughter here as a citizen!" Harry said.

The desk clerk quirked an eyebrow as Hermione stepped in.

"What he means is that we decided to homebirth the baby and we came here to register her."

"How long ago was she born?"

" A few hours."

"What are you doing standing up!"

"I feel perfectly fine."

"Okay, just fill out these forms and we'll put them through."

"Thank you."

Hermione moved over to the couch and watched Harry fill out all the information. After a few minutes they passed back in the papers getting directions to a local baby store as well as to the room of her father. Arriving on the fifth floor Hermione spotted her mother and the rest of her family.

"What's the rest of the family doing here?"

"When someone's sick they have people visit and apparently everyone picked today to visit."

Harry walked over to her mother and asked her why everyone was here.

"Well my sister's husband helped me get him over here, but my sister had to come over with him because they were on the way to some event and the children had to come along to. I'd tell you how everyone else got here but it's a long story. So where is Hermione?"

"I think she went to go talk to one of the nurses about child caring."

"What do you mean I can't wash her for a month!" they head someone who sounded like Hermione exclaim. Followed by that were the sounds of a screaming baby. Harry walked over to her helping her by picking her up.

"Hermione you gotta stop yelling like that." Harry said talking hold of her.

"I'm sorry it's just it's so wrong not to be able to wash her properly."

"It's nature."

"..."

"Come on I think your mum wants to say hello."

"Oh...hi mum."

"Don't hi mum me why didn't you tell me over the phone that you had the baby already."

"That isn't news that you tell over the phone."

"How old is she?"

"Not very...a few hours at least."

"No wonder she's so small...and pink..wait, why would you bring a newborn out in the cold."

"Mum, it's not that cold outside."

"So how many layers are you wearing?"

"Jeans, long sleeve under short sleeve, denim jacket, scarf, maybe it is a little bit cold but not as cold as it is in Scotland. She has nothing over there so we had to get some clothes and other necessities but don't worry about that."

"What's her name?"

"Hayden Lily Potter."

"That's nice. Your father he's doing fine but the doctor's are in to see him now and it will be a while. Why don't you sit down and talk to some of the people. Or you can announce the new addition to the family."

"Hey Everyone!" Hermione said over everyone in the waiting room.

There were murmurs of hey Hermione and hi Harry.

"So I have some exciting news to tell you guys, we have a new addition to the family, Hayden."

"Who's Hayden? Was anybody pregnant?"

"Okay I have some old news to tell you, I'm married, to Harry."

Everyone's mouths where wide open in shock.

"I think that you should also know that Hayden is my daughter."

"Well, that leaves it to the next generation to end the family curse."

"You know what Uncle Al, you should stay out of it. You shouldn't even be talking. It's not a curse, sure our family has a history of getting married and pregnant to young. It's not exactly the best life choice but it is one. We have things that we want to do and we are going to do them. I will not have you look down on me like I have my ancestors and the people before me including my mother. They did what they believed was right whether it was the heat of the moment or because they knew it was the love that they wanted for the rest of their lives. You notice that even if we did have one mishap that estranged our family we still have gotten back to civil terms. All of those people that you look down on are people that had happy long lives filled with children and if you want to look at me and call me what everyone else thinks of every other woman before in this family, a slut, a whore then go ahead, but then again that means you don't know me."

A/N: For some reason I felt like posting again .So here it is and good luck to everyone at the beginning of school. Look on the bright side everyone is coming back from summer vacation and have time to write stories and read them.


	10. Telling You Things About Yourself

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

No response. Mrs. Granger pulled Harry aside.

"She has a lot of thoughts going on in her head. She may not seem like it but she loves Hayden very much. It takes a while to get used to things."

"Are you sure? I mean she's barely said two words to the baby and I'm worried that she's kind of rejecting her. I know, it's very wrong for me to think about it like that as she loves almost everyone."

"Harry I went through the same thing with Hermione, but I never told her that. I admit that in a way I was scared of her and put in my mind that it was better if I just did nothing that way I wouldn't mess up someone's life. I think that you can watch someone self destruct, or look away even and not feel guilty, you might feel sorry for them but not guilty. I didn't want to mess her up and then feel even worse that I was the reason that she was that way. My mother, Hattie by the way straightened me out, she had an sassy quality about her so she did it in character. Anyway that's how you have the young woman that stands before us."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before? Why didn't you ever tell Hermione this? It really could have really helped and still could and I'd really appreciate it if you talked to her."

"Don't you really get through to her?"

"I have a feeling that this is a mother-daughter conversation and I have no place trying to give it."

"I'll give it a shot." Patricia said. " Hermione dear can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione looked up for a second before walking over. They sat in one corner as she started talking the words seemed to have an immediate effect on Hermione as she started talking back with her. She started shakin as to which Harry assumed she was crying. She hugged her mum and sat there for a few more minutes. Over her shoulder Patricia smiled and winked at Harry.

"Thanks Harry for being patient with me and I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to her."

"Hi, iu'm your mum and I love you even though I'm acting strange." and kissed her tiny cheek.

"So you ready to head over to the store?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do we have any money?" Hermione asked.

"Here." Harry said passing her Hayden so he could check his jean pockets. "Umm. All I have is galleons but I have an idea."

"Harry don"t do anything stupid."

"Define stupid?"

"Anything that gets us into trouble."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry where in the world did you get all that money?"

"I went to the pawn shop."

"And what did you pawn?"

"A galleon."

"But galleons are only worth 5 pounds in the muggle world."

"Yes, but the fellow thinks that it's some kind of ancient writing on it. He gave me 1500 pounds."

"Harry what am I going to do with you."

"We have the money now let's go."

Hours later they were done with all their shopping.

"Why is there so much stuff?" Harry asked.

"It's only two bags."

"We shrunk everything down except for the carrier!"

"Okay but they had some good deals on stuff for her and we're set all the way up until she's a year old."

"I think the clerk nearly had a heart attack racking up all our stuff. A year's worth of diapers they must think we're going into hiding. Not to mention the stuff that you got for us."

"I got jeans, a skirt, and a top. The rest of here is mostly Hayden's and then after that comes your stuff."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well we can go get some ice cream and then head back to Hogwarts. I also think that you need to get your apparating license it's illegal you know to do it without one."

"You choose now to scold me about that?"

"I chose now to remember to scold you about that."

"I think I saw a shop over there. What do you want?"

"Vanilla."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think that they missed us much?" Harry asked.

"Well, we weren't gone that long we left here around noon and its five so they can't really say..."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Hermione started. " We just got her to sleep and your yelling woke her up."

"Hermione everyone has been looking for you. They wanted to know what movie is on tonight."

"Ron, right now I have a baby to take care of I could care less about what movie the rest of them wanted to see."

"It's one of your commitments and besides some other people wanted to talk to you about other subjects."

"You know what I'll go upstairs and unpack, take care of a few things and then talk with everybody about this."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell that to the sleepless nights I'm going to have."

Hermione unpacked the stuff while he got Hayden ready for bed. Remembering her promise to address everyone about the meeting. Harry was about to lay her down to bed but Hermione said no as he had a questioning look on his face.

"Hermione?"

"Look we both know that she's not going to sleep so I'll take her with me so you don't have to worry about what's happening while your finishing up everything for the night. She kissed him briefly before departing to the Great Hall.

"I know that we are supposed to have the daily movie and it hasn't been put up yet. I'm here to let you know that, yes, this is one of my priorities and I have a greater one now and the two people in charge of it, Harry and myself will be busy. So we put the position onto the prefects of last year so don't worry too much about it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I see you two have decided to grace us with your presence." Ron smiled at them.

"Ron, you've seen Harry all week!"

"I know it's you I haven't seen and I have yet to see my best friends child."

"I'm sorry Ron but I had to get out of there you know how much I've seen of one room. It's impossible and what am I doing ours of feeding, and burping, and changing, and nearly fainting from fumes."

"Here you want some milk?" Ron asked.

"No thanks coffee, tea, juice, soda anything but that."

"So why don't you come down here everyday like Harry does."

"I don't want her to catch colds from everyone else here."

"It's the perfect chance to build up an immune system like mine .The perfect Ron..."

"..Weasley Immune System. With absolutely no flaws." Harry and Hermione finished for him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that what you just said is bloody crap. Ever since I can remember you talk about your perfect immune system and even if I believed it then why do you get a cold EVERY flu season!"

"It's a perfect time for thinking as we have done some thinking about Hayden!" Harry said.

"You're not going to give her up are you."

"No! What gave you an idea like that. We love her too much."

"Actually we decided the godparents."

"So who are they!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well your my best mate so I consider you to be more of like Uncle Ron."

"Sweet, but still who is the godparents."

"Well I always thought of them I just didn't think Hermione would approve but I found some good points to work in and knocked almost everybody else out of the running."

"He's really good at grovelling to, and begging, and has really good thank you's."

"You really went of your rockers didn't you, you got Forge."

"It's not completely insane, they can keep a business running and I believe they could instill good qualities into Hayden."

"Hermione you never were a good liar."

"Of course I'm not but I believe in Harry that he would do what's best--what in the..."

"You forgot that today is tomorrow didn't you?" Ron said looking over to where she was looking with Hermione to where Harry was arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"Huh?"

"You know that Madam Pomfrey was back. You know what she's probably doing right now is discussing the problems she has with Harry delivering the baby."

"How would she know about that?"

"You know you may not be the stick figure that you once where but your dropping your weight mighty fast."

"Madam Pomfrey I still don't see the need for you to do a check up she was perfectly fine when I delivered her. There's absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yes, there is something wrong especially with you delivering baby's. Mr.Potter you aren't all high and mighty and unlike me you don't have the proper education to be able to do this type of thing."

"Madam Pomfrey is this really necessary as Harry stresses to you."

"She needs to be authorized and certified."

"She is in the muggle world and that's all we need. I've studied read up on things how to do it. Do you really think that I would just plunge into the unknown and endanger Hermione and Hayden. Fine if you want to go ahead and do a check up go ahead but no needles."

"Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well I can see you have done a fine job!" Madam Pomfrey said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that she has an infection."

"That can't be true we check her almost every minute." Harry said.

"Thankfully I caught it before it got to that point but its extremely dangerous for a baby especially this young to catch a cold."

"It's just a cold though." Hermione said. "In the muggle world colds are common things for any baby especially to have the hiccups."

"I completely agree with her. Though it's nothing to be taken lightly I refuse to make a big deal out of this. Is there anything that we need to give her."

"Yes, is there anything that that we should do?"

"Here," she said passing them a blue bottle. "Take this and give this to her. I suggest that instead of feeding her the normal way as you have been give her it in a bottle and mix this in. It's easier for her to take and she won't refuse it."

"Thanks."

They walked past Madam Pomfrey and thanked her for all her help. When they got back to the room and layed her down to sleep.

"So Harry what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Get on with the rest of our lives."

Hermione sat up, he might mean something simple but it was all in the way that he said it, distant, an air of seriousness at the same time, and it was final. There was no going back, what he said came straight from the depths of his mind.

"Harry what are you talking about? I have an idea but I just want to be sure before I jump to conclusions."

"Hermione, we know each other well enough to know, that you know what I mean."

"But, Harry. Do you think that we're ready for this. I mean I just as in yesterday had Hayden. I don't think that we should rush anything now. We should just keep things flowing the way we want it. Learn how to be stable not only for ourselves but for her."

"Hermione, don't promise something that you can't guarantee. Yes, she is the pride and joy of my life, you both are and you know that. We can't continue to live like this, I can't continue to live like this. Yesterday we snuck out of here to go buy things and to visit your father we shouldn't have to do that. This is the longest that we've ever spent in the castle and its starting to get to me."

"Yeah, I know. I miss Grimmauld Place too. Even though we've only been in there for less than a month as ours officially I still miss it."

"How long to we intend to stay here? With each passing day I realize that though we don't want to be rooted here we get rooted here on our own. The harder that we fight to stay here is the less that we fight outside, to be outside in the open, to face the real world the one with Voldemort. Voldemort is a part of our lives and will always be a part of our lives. Whether we defeat him the choices that we make afterwards will always revert back to him. We will always say that after Voldemort we decided to make this life option because of something that we realize. In his own sick way, Voldemort is teaching us something. I want to be an auror and you want to be an unspeakable after all of this there might not be a need for aurors or they might drop the requested number either way nothing is set in stone. Hayden, yes, she will have a good life, and she should she deserves it, to live a full one the one that we never got to live. Have the childhood that everyone should have, the one that we were robbed of. Whether that will be with us though is a different question."

"Harry do you actually listen to yourself?"

"No I hear myself think all these things in my head. The only reason that you have that shocked expression on your face is because you know I'm right. You know everything I've said is true."

"And if it is what do we do now?"

"You know exactly what we have to do. We go after Voldemort I'm not saying to do it tomorrow, tonight next week, or even next month. I'm just saying soon because time is running out and we all know that the thing he wants most is the three of us, me, you, and Hayden."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I feel like a bad mother."

"What's there to feel bad about?"

"I think that it's wrong that she was just born and now I'm leaving her with Dobby to go into training with you meanwhile we plan..."

"Shhh. It's a secret remember let's just go over this as planned."

Harry kissed her softly before letting go of his hold on her. Hermione reached up and kissed him back before heading outside onto the grounds.

"Okay. Hermione we just need to learn a few things. You know start running get used to getting exhausted. This is no picnic as defeating him and holding off everything else will take a long time not just one spell will complete this."

"I know Harry so what are we going to start with?"

"Do you have the monitor?"

"Yes, it's in my back pocket waiting for anything to happen. So where are we going to go running?"

"I figure about 10 times about the pond."

"You mean the pond with the mermaid's in it?"

"Is there any other pond you know of?"

About an hour later and halfway through the 10 times around Harry grabbed onto her bottom.

"Harry? What..."

"Monitor it's beeping."

"Oh, what does that mean."

Harry broke off in a run all of a sudden. Hermione followed afterwards panting even with those hours she wasn't used to the intense exercise regimen. Harry had his wand out ready to hex him with a spell.

"Harry don't as much as I want you to. He might know something!"

Harry nodded.

"What do you know about Voldemort?"

"Why would I know something?"

Harry brought out the monitor and showed a replay of the scene that he had seen.

"So why exactly were you hexing my baby?"

"That's not even a real baby lady."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said raising her voice," why were you attempting to curse my baby because I don't need a reason to get rid of you to rid of future threat. Every death eater we get now is one that we don't have to get later. I don't exactly like the word kill or to actually do it because I never have but right now I'm not in the playful mood. Now answer his question."

"Okay, the location of the camp is underground near an old land mine in a cave you have to cross water and a whole bunch of other crap. Somewhere in Finland."

"Finland is filled with people though. Not the best population but still it has a healthy amount of people." Harry said.

"It could work though, they could cast a repelling charm similar to the one used in the World Quidditch Cup and turn every muggle back and keep the forests themselves. The only problem with that is there would still be an issue with actually attacking there sure we coye. uld apparate to the outskirts but it still could be dangerous." Hermione said.

"Harry how are you doing this!" Hermione said a scared look in her eye. " I can't hear him speak. I never heard anything on the monitor because I can't hear him speak. I just hear this weird hissing. This school has a snake infestation problem."

"Hermione it's not snakes, I understand parseltongue remember so that means..."

"Harry freeze him."

After he was frozen Hermione began to talk rapidly.

"I'm so stupid, do you know exactly why the book with the Polyjuice Potion is in the restricted section?"

"No."

"There are books that just have dark spells. Then have dark potential, there is a thing that we learn in my classes that are referred to in lamens terms as 'spell and potion locks' it's extremely hard to do one and that's why most spells don't have it. Judging by how far you can go with a spell to alter it they decide whether it goes in the restricted section or not. If it has a lock and is dangerous it will still be in the restricted section. And the polyjuice potion doesn't have a lock which means that they can alter the properties of what it can do. The spell says that it transfers 'human to another human' I think that he's altered it to be able to transfer 'animal to human'."

"If we were in the muggle world it would be illegal."

"Actually it is illegal to do that here as well. You must have consent before doing it. Voldemort however is not one for laws so he would say 'screw it' and do it anyway."

"The only question is what can this person really be? What animal could he send after us."

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Of course I'm blowing it up. It's not a person so it's not like they couldn't send me to Azkaban."

Harry blew it up as he said it would and it caused sparks as if it where a firecracker before reverting back to its original form and then disappearing into thin air. You could smell the burnt scent.

"Get everyone inside now. I say we have about 15 minutes and that's tops before he comes and hunts us down."

A/N: I know this chapter is very late but it's school started and once I get back into thinks I might update sooner. Very strong might considering its my final year before I go off into the unknown soooo yeah. Hope you liked the chapter. Most likely I'm not going to write the final battle. In my heart of hearts I know that I can't write a final battle scene in my opinion in reading stories I usually skip over it anyway I know what I want to happen in it so I will give a pretty long summary of it. I realize that my 'really long summaries mean nothing but I will try to give as much as I can as to what actually happens and not actually write it. Thanks for reading this chapter.


	11. How Do You Say Goodbye?

Hermione ran after him with that outburst.

"Fifteen minutes tops for what Harry?"

"Until we have to fight. I know I was just teaching you everything that I know but you're the smartest person that I know. You retain information pretty well and I'm confident that we can do this." Harry said still running.

"I'm going to go into the Great Hall and brief everyone on what's going on and what I think needs to happen. You go and get your potions supply and whatever else you need to do but hurry up."

"Everyone may I have your attention please. We have an emergency situation here I need for all kids under the 14 to go back to either your dormitories or go to the lower rooms. All of the rest of you stay here for the rest of the time remaining for battle."

"There were murmurs what are we waiting on..."

"Hermione..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Okay. I need to run, but not too fast that I have no strength to run back. Ah ha here we are all the potions. How many are here again? A few thousand? I need something big to carry them all._

Hermione grabbed the cauldron and magicked all the vials into it and flew it to the Great Hall running behind with it to keep up. She stood next to Harry rambling.

"These aren't drinkable just throw them and they activate. Explosives, distractions, decapitating, all you need to know is that these things are effective and dangerous make sure to use them for the dark and not, I stress not the light side."

"Are these illegal potions?" someone asked from the crowd.

"We're going to war positions in about 9 minutes so I don't give a damn what the ministry does." Harry responded slightly irritated.

"The greens take down giants and trolls ba careful to use as needed and please don't aim it at Hagrid."

At that moment the windows blew in and curses were thrown some people collapsed from both the light and the dark side and either way they could...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days later Hermione was looking out the window of the hospital wing silently crying to herself she'd already cried enough for those lost. There were so many and all she could do was flashback and remember all the things that happened to them all. So many people she knew and so many that she decided that she refused to make friends with she felt sorry for and cried for. The one that hit closest to her was the loss of the youngest Weasley struck by a stray curse in the middle of the fields that skirted around Hogwarts. It was a field now but a field of dead bodies all of them were strewn across a good amount of them were from the dead bodies of giants.

Yes, preparation time was key and of course there is always that person that doesn't listen to instructions...Hagrid, yes, he was gone too. McGonagall she was still there she was helping with everything the parents who were mourning their losses, getting reinforcements for healers. Hermione herself ached with all the hidden scrapes, scratches, bruises, and the medications she was taking to heal whatever was wrong with her. Everytime she saw a nurse she blanked out and just stared into the shadows hoping that they would just go away instead of reminding her of how lucky she was, that other people had it worse off than her. Some lost limbs while others had to go through the pain of regrowing them or reattaching them.

She knew how lucky she was that she lived through this she finally understood why war was so terrible. Sure you hear about it everyday, and they had been going through it everyday but the worst parts are the last moments for some its the best knowing that there is an end, that there will be peace. The worst part is finding out the cost of that peace and the worst price was lives. Some of the missing people on the numerous lists were found and that was the only thing that brought a smile to her face, that and knowing that Harry and Hayden were safe.

She looked down out of the window and saw Ron down there with everyone else looking to see if there was some chance of rescuing anyone else. More than anything she didn't want to be looking down at them she wanted to see Harry, to be with him once again. She hated the hospital wing though her parents had taught her to love everything in life. It was the hospital being so sterile to the point where it wasn't human to be this clean. She wanted so bad to see Harry however pale however broken she just wanted to see him.

_This is what Harry meant. He knew that things would be like this for ever. It doesn't feel the same. It's like the world has shifted somewhere and it feels different than I know it to be. _

Hermione wiped her eyes and got up and went to see Dobby. He had seen what a mess Hermione was after she was awakened and insisted that he care for Hayden.

"Is Missus Potter feeling good enough to take baby Potter?"

"Yes, I think it's time I take care of my responsibilities. You know what she looks just like Harry, she has his eyes and her hair is black..."

"Are you okay Missus?" Dobby said conjuring her a rag which she blew her nose into.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

Hermione picked up Hayden and the bag she had left with Dobby.

"Hi, Hayden I'm sorry I've been gone. Mummy had something important to do but I think we need to wish daddy were here."

Hermione stepped out of the kitchens.

"I see your getting bigger probably all that good food in there huh, huh." Hermione said tickling her lightly.

"Where is my body?" Scrimgeour demanded.

"What body are you talking about there's a whole field out there of body's as disturbing as it sounds."

"Ms. Granger that is Ministry property that you destroyed. We were going to..."

"You were going to what?" Hermione said in an even tone shifting the added weight of everything she was carrying. "That's no one's property and it should be destroyed. There is nothing more that should be said about Voldemort it will always be a part of our past and I'll accept it, we should all accept that but it's too dangerous someone could bring it to life and the last thing we needed was an inferi. Besides we don't need some reminder of everything bad that happened last week displayed to replay over and over in our heads."

"It's ministry property."

"You can't go half cocked and do whatever you want to!"

Hermione slapped him and a crack resounded through the hallways.

"How dare you. No one, and I mean no one tells who I am, who I should be, and how to act. I do whatever I damn well please. You may be minister of magic but you won't always be. I don't care how much power you have you don't go and tell someone what they should do. Do you even feel? Something terrible has happened most of our population is dwindling it used to be about 5,000 here in Britain. It's slightly lower but who cares it happened, and instead of showing support, instead of helping those that are in need the most, instead of giving and doing what needs to be done here you are arguing with me. I'm doing something with my life stop trying to ruin it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Madam Pomfrey can we go in to see Harry?" Hermione said in her office.

"Of course why haven't you gone in yet I'm sure that he would like to see you and Hayden."

"Oh that new Healer Turbine won't let me past something about him needing to be cared for properly."

"I'll take care of this just give them a moment."

She returned a short while later anger shown on her face.

"Hermione I deeply apologize she says that she didn't know that you were the family."

"It's alright as long as he's doing alright and... How is he doing?"

"Well when he collapsed outside he was cut very deeply. I won't go into the details because some of them even frighten me but he's incredibly strong but very sore and he's been sleeping for about a week so he shouldn't be very tired just disoriented. She says that he's been stirring."

"Don't you usually take care of Harry?"

"I do but the thing is that I can't surpass the ministry's orders."

"Madam Pomfrey the ministry's a mess right now you don't have to listen to them. I mean I just slapped the minister and he's got to be out of his mind if he's going to do something as retaliation."

"I think you should go visit him now. He might even be awake."

"That'll be something, the miracle we need around here."

Hermione walked over to the room where he was away from everyone else away from all the questions. Hayden was squirming and reaching out her hands to let her go on top of Harry to crawl there.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you roam free."

She pulled up a chair as she watched as she stuck her hands over his nose. Hermione stopped her and pulled her off digging in the bag for a bottle.

"Hey you're alright!"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Well ask me!"

"Are you alright?"

"I really don't know."

Harry moved aside on the hospital bed so that she had space.

"You want me to...?"

"Sure, if you're up to it."

Harry grabbed the bottle and helped feed her.

"So do you feel any different?"

"I think the only thing is that I feel weakerand that I know what it's like to kill someone. That's the only thing that I think comes with it for me. I know your probably feeling a lot more because you've actually been up and out of here."

They just sat there looking at each other once in a while before Hayden fell asleep and they put her in the carrier with a blanket.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"What's been going on?"

"I think that you'll find out soon enough. You should just relax."

"And how exactly would I go about that?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know. You choose I don't know exactly what's going on in your head right now."

"It's my choice huh?" Harry asked leaning over and kissing her as she responded back with the same movements.

"So are you staying tonight?"

"Absolutely."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione wake up!"

"What happened?"

"Well I figure since everyone else is leaving we might as well get ready to go as well. The healer gave me a clean bill of health and I talked to McGonagall. I told her that if she needed anything that she could call us. I packed all of our stuff and we're ready to go. I took care of Hayden all night too so she didn't starve and brought you breakfast."

"And what time did you get up again?" Hermione asked not knowing how he accomplished all this work.

"It's a miracle isn't it. I won't reveal my secrets."

"I'll just go shower and change and we can go. Harry there are some things that you should know and should be prepared for it. A lot of people died most of the we don't know but two of them that we do are Hagrid, and Ginny. I'm so sorry I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Wow." Harry said distractedly all excitement draining from his face. "No wonder when I saw Ron he looked so sad."

"It seems like the theme of today. Everyone is sad and I think that we should just get away from it all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So we're really leaving this place?" Hermione said disbelievingly as they looked at it from the outside.

" I know but maybe one day we'll come back for a visit or something. Or when Hayden has to go here."

"Right I forgot about that. Now do you promise that you're going to get an apparating license."

"I promise I was planning on going there tomorrow to see what's going on with the auror department."

"I was planning on seeing about the Unspeakables to see if they have a position open. Be careful that you don't over exert yourself you just got out of the hospital wing."

"Hermione what time are you trying to go talk to this person."

"Whenever it doesn't matter."

"Okay, so we get ourselves settled and then we both head over to wherever we need to go. Since I have a apparation test you can..."

"Harry maybe it's not time for me to start working just yet. I'll stay here and take care of her at least until she's older. It's not right."

"So you're okay with me going. It's not the same thing I know that you hate doing nothing all day especially in one place."

"I'm going to see if they can owl me the applications and come in whenever they need me too just not as much as normal. Really Harry you have training and I have training and yours is just more physical. Being a Unspeakable has some physical just not a lot."

"How is your job physical?"

"Aurors of course go after the bad people and stop them from doing treacherous things. Unspeakables are supposed to do just that, remain mum about certain facts, infact even though working for the ministry some people consider it to have a dark side."

"Same goes for Aurors we kill people if we deem it necessary. It's not the nicest way to put it but there is no nice way to put the truth."

" Anyway it's physical because we sometimes go on missions to get the prophecies."

"...and how did you find out all this information?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you get it with a pamphlet when you decide on your life choices. In getting the pamphlet I kind of signed a paper saying that I was definite in my decision to become a Unspeakable and the only other thing I could ever do is to transfer more over into Auror Department."

"Isn't that a bit high staked?"

"Can we just go home so you can get to your meeting?"

"Sure." Harry said taking hold of her hand so that he could apparate them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Potter, Harry."

"Here."

"Congratulations, you've passed your apparition test. Here is your license."

"Thanks, which way to go to the Auror Department."

The man pointed to the right.

"Thanks."

He walked in the door that he mentioned.

"Hello, I'm here to apply for a job."

"Are you really? Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Really, are you now." The man said think after every few words. "Will you please fill out these forms?"

He passed Harry quill and a large scroll of parchment. The next few minutes was filled with the scratch of a quill against the parchment.

"Here you go, sir."

"Call me Mr.Douglas. I tell you right now that I don't care who you are. I will test you right now as you are and will then gauge what missions to put you on seeing as we are short-handed."

"Thanks, I appreciate this very much."

Harry did everything that he was told and then after waiting for an hour was told to come back the next day. Apparently the Daily Prophet was back in business after their months on hiatus. They were coming back just as strong as ever managing to print articles of Harry as often. He figured that once this was all over all the stares would disappear, but no there was something else to it. Not only was he stared at more than ever in life reporters asked him numerous questions. He would always be thankful that his house was invisible so no one could locate it. Another good thing was that not every newspaper and magazine was looking for him, that was the advantage of having Luna Lovegood for a somewhat friend. Hermione had gotten approved for all the training she needed to undergo and Harry still had training but it was in mission simulation. Hermione had learned by books and paperwork that she needed to learn to fill out and how to keep it confidential. Harry was constantly frustrated with it as she was locking most of the drawers and cabinets and whenever he wanted to get something out of one of them he had to call her down to undo it as she refused to teach him and that took about 10 minutes.

"Harry how..."

"What did you need?"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with Hayden since I don't see her so much anymore. All this training isn't long but it's so draining and I sleep most of the time."

"I know when you fall flat on your face. I remember that you have days off and you spend those days sleeping, when you wake up you look like you came out of the woods."

"Hermione is it that bad?"

"It's not bad Harry I just wish that you spent more time with her."

"Are you feeling as if it's wrong that I'm not here so much."

"No, it'll settle down a little bit in a while and besides I see too much of you."

"I feel offended."

"Would it help if I said how cute you two were together?" Hermione said pouting.

"Maybe a little." Harry said laughing. "You know what would really help?"

"What?"

"If you would stop cooking!"

"You don't like my cooking! What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing at all it's just. Do you want me to do it?"

"No, you already have enough."

"Don't say that we both do a lot and anything that'll make it easier on you."

"Okay you can cook."

"Thank you," Harry said kissing her lightly before getting up.

"You know what I don't like about owls?" Harry said finally regaining his train of thought.

"No matter what they are able to find you. I mean muggle post you can just say that you didn't get it or just move unexpectedly."

"So what came in the post that has you so upset?"

"Some kind of award thingy that I have to go to."

"Thingy? So am are we going to?"

"Of course, if I even go."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't like being in the public eye!"

"Use this as the chance to stick it to them."

"And say what? You know what thank you for whatever the hell you're giving me but I really don't want it. I'm only up here because I was forced unwillingly by my wife Hermione. I am no hero so get over it already."

"You could be a little bit more pissed, more emotion, you can work on it a bit, but you have the basic concepts of it down."

"Hmm. When are you going to take all of those locking charms off."

"Today actually I'm going into the office. I might as well go with you because this is my first official day. I was talking to my boss Ms. Katty, Harry stop laughing, and she said that she doesn't mind me bringing a baby into the office. I don't want to stay here any longer and I think it will be interesting to juggle all these things."

"Here drink this you're going to need it."

"What is this?"

"Coffee."

"Since when have you drank coffee."

"Since the day I realized how long the hours are at the ministry."

"It's a lot easier to drink tea it's better for you too and your teeth."

"My teeth are the same color they have been and always will be. It's better than drinking that 10 cups of tea to equal what one cup of coffee does."

"I'm not arguing with you at all. I'm just going to get dressed. What do we wear at the office?"

"Well it's pretty relaxed there so you don't need to wear anything special. I've been going in muggle clothes."

"Harry!"

"Hey, as long as the boss doesn't say anything to us I'm fine."

"So what are you waiting for go get dressed. Can't be late can you."

Hermione returned a few minutes later in a netted shirt, jeans and sneakers carrying two bags one containing everything that she needed for her work and the other a diaper bag. Harry tossed her a bagel heading out the door and apparating into the ministry.

"Now which one of these is the room I was told to go to?" Hermione asked looking down at the first floors room numbers.

"I don't know what room do you have?"

"317."

"Oh that's my room I wondered why there were all this vacant space in the room. Just follow me I'll show you were it is."

Walking into the room that he called his office which was really one big room divided into cubicles and at the end of the door. Next to it was another office which was probably just added and on the frosted door window it said Ms. Sharon Katty, Head of Unspeakables.

"Well this is it.good luck." Harry said kissing her good luck.

"Hello, Potter I presume. Welcome into the world of being an Unspeakable. The reason for this change is our old offices are now both the Unspeakable and Auror training area. I understand that you are very bright and will be able to pick up the work that we do here fairly easy. There used to be a rule about wearing robes, though it is usually the wizarding attire we don't right now though it may change. I understand that you are bringing a baby onto the facility grounds. I allow you to do that because I know that it's hard your first time out but I expect for your work to be amazing since I'm allowing this to happen."

"Thank you now where am I supposed to be."

"Just pick out a desk from anywhere. We are sharing this so it's not split up by anywhere but you'll notice that Auror and Unspeakable list is posted on the wall blue is us, green is them add your name to the list. This is a schedule of events to be run over for anything that is top secret we will go down to the Department of Mysteries."

With that Hermione went back to where she left Harry. When she got there she saw him talking to one of what she assumed was his friend.

"Hey Hermione, this is my friend Paul."

"Oh hi Paul, Harry do you know of any vacancies in nearby cubicles?"

"Yes, I think there was one right next to this one. It's a corner so..."

"It's perfect."

"Hey, Hermione I know this is kind of sudden but would you like to go out some time..."

"I'm sorry but I don't date."

"I can keep trying..."

"I suggest that you don't I'm taken."

"Is it serious?"

"I should hope so! Is it serious Harry?"

"Serious blow to my ego." Paul said feigning hurt. " I would watch out for all those other guys in here though."

"What do you mean?"

"You know people check you out they notice things."

"What things do they notice?"

"I would point them out to you." Harry said then whispering. "but this isn't the time or the place. There is work to be done but maybe later."

"I accept your offer."

"You two had better start working, before the bosses come out."

"Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione are you almost done, we're leaving for the day."

"Almost, I see what you meant by long ministry hours. It feels like forever."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"No, not really I was called down to the Department of Mysteries. We had an accident that caused us to lock it off some of the orbs were broken but we had to fix it. Now we are learning how to file the accident report. If it hadn't taken as long as it is now I would have been done hours ago. They might send me on a retrieval mission sometime soon."

"So what's going to happen then. You know when you're gone."

"I don't know. Most likely you'll be taking care of her unless I'd be gone for a really long time."

"We need to work out something besides the one written in our heads."

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?"

"Huh."

"You insisted that you wanted to cook so I'm letting you cook. Oh yeah and remember that you wanted to show me something." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Deep fried chicken and mozzarella sticks."

Harry grimaced. "Hermione could you pick something not so..."

"Harry I've been eating carefully for nine months I think it's time for me to go back to being normal."

"But you aren't normal!" Harry retorted.

"Harry you don't want to cook right?" Hermione said giving up.

"Right!"

"Okay why don't we just stop out somewhere for a bite on the way home."

"Can you help me bring my manuals?" Hermione asked after a nod from him.

"Sorry I have more than you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what's with you mocking my comfort food?" Hermione said sitting down at one end of the big table going through the brown paper bag.

"I didn't think you would have any objections, I asked you if you wanted anything particular you said whatever."

"I learn your habits and you learn mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There was this gap between what happened outside on the grounds of Hogwarts and the first time that I visited you. That was the time where I mourned the dead and I felt lost. I didn't talk to anyone and I was just to myself and I felt like I was falling apart and Ron saw that despite everything that he was going through and is still going through with his family he deemed me incappable of taking care of Hayden and passed her off to Dobby for a while. I was mad as hell at him and I screamed how he had no right but in the end I had to let it go. I also learned that drowning myself into Chinese isn't the answer. It is really good though and that's what keeps me grounded. Harry my point in saying all of this is to let you know that it's okay to cry. I'll be here for you, you shouldn't wait until it wells up inside and you blow up at the wrong person. Yell at me if you want, blame me, but don't do what I feel you're starting already."

"I can't deal with all this pressure right now Hermione. I'm trying to deal with this the best I can but it's not working. I killed someone, it may be for the benefit of everyone, it might have helped everyone but to actually end someone's life is something that just fills you with this bitter feeling. It was for the protection for people I know but how am I supposed to deal with death, of some of the people that we care about the most especially. We might not have always agreed with them but they were in our hearts always. Now everyone wants to give me a pat on the back for doing something that disgusts me the most. They want me to keep reliving it and going over it, actually wanting to analyze it until they know every detail. We were there and no one should have to deal with that. I saw that look in his eyes just before I did it and it made me sick not because I was looking at him but because of what I had to do. How am I supposed to smile, laugh, but then replay that same moment all the time in your head."

"Do you think that it was too soon for you to start working in that same field?" Hermione asked out of concern meeting his hands in the middle of the table as she gave a gentle squeeze as he looked down at his plate.

"No, it might be too soon we might be rushing into this but I don't want to live off of my parents money and just sit here doing nothing. I don't believe that will do us any good. I just don't want to get to a state where I don't know who I am anymore and lose the little bit of sanity that I have left."

"I don't think we're all sane." Hermione said smiling for a second before observing Harry.

"How did you get over this?" Harry asked after a brief silence.

"How I got over this isn't going to help. You need to find it within yourself to forgive yourself for whatever that may be. Think about how you got over everything else." She suggested.

"You know I never got over Sirius I just learned to accept it, after going through a form of a breakdown I might add. Maybe I just need to do that again just accept it, you know deal with it but don't forget it."

"See," Hermione said getting out of her chair and putting away the leftovers. " Your halfway there. You'll make it through and if I for some reason go back to that dark place I know you'll help me through."

"Sure." Harry said following her into the kitchen scraping his plate into the bin.

"Hermione I know we had plans tonight but.."

"I know raincheck right."

"Right." Harry said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll go check on Hayden and then I'm going to sleep because I have to go in early tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Potter."

Both Harry and Hermione turned their heads.

"Hello, I'm Hermione's boss, Hermione Potter."

"Yes?"

"When I asked for you to sit somewhere I meant to do it somewhere near someone in your position."

"I do but they don't seem to mind it at all. I've already met someone from the department Katrina Gavins if I'm not mistaken."

"Okay, I figure that since your coming in early to put in your hours that you want to leave early today."

"Yes, I have something important that I wanted to do today."

"Okay just make sure I have those forms on my desk before you leave."

"Sure thing boss."

Hermione set to work no disruptions since Harry was still home with Hayden. By the time she was finished with everything that she had to do. Harry had arrived with Hayden.

"Wow, you're here late."

"They didn't want me until about now."

"Well it's to bad because I'm about to go I have to pick up the lasagna to take over to the Weasley's."

"Which lasagna?"

"You know the one that I told you not to touch repeatedly. The one on the right to shelf in the aluminum pan."

"Oh, that one. Nevermind then."

"You have everything ready to take care of her right."

"I'm the dad I think that I can handle taking care of her for a few hours. What I can't handle is the fact that everyone is in my life and by default in hers when we bring her over here, worst of all they're armed with cameras which make her cry."

"She'll make it through, she'll be tough after all. Anyway I have to go."

"Okay so I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

"Bye Harry, Bye Hayden."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi Hermione dear."

"How are you doing?"

"We're holding up okay."

"I brought lasagna, you know in case you don't feel like cooking." Hermione said producing two industrial aluminum pans of food."

"That's so thoughtful."

Before going into an uncomfortable silence.

"It's alright it's the least I could do since I'm not coming to the funeral."

"What?"

"Harry's coming."

"It just doesn't seem like a good thing for me to be here and where would I be with Hayden."

"Bring her of course."

"It doesn't seem right to bring a baby to a funeral. I mean a baby's a happy and a funeral is sad but.."

"But nothing... a funeral may be sad but it's open to everyone no matter what and you were Ginny's closest friend and I insist that you come there and speak."

"Okay." Hermione said weakly.

"Did you want to say anything else?"

"No thank you just tell Ron that I'll talk to him later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry, we're going to that funeral no matter what together all of us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning of the funeral, November 3, 2006**:

"I can't go up there."

"Yes, you can. We're considered part of this family and Ginny is our family."

"I just feel so bad about all of this. I was so mean and evil to her during the last months I knew her. I just can't do this."

"Then just stand here. No one can force you to go up there and to speak just say it in your heart, to yourself, she'll always be your sister in your heart and don't sister's argue."

"I'll just meet you downstairs, once I finish with my robes."

"Okay." Harry said kissing her on the forehead.

"All I have to do is tell myself in my head that I'm okay that I will be okay. She doesn't want for us to mourn her death.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm never doing that again." Hermione said.

"Funerals are a part of life." Harry said looking over at her.

"I mean wearing these heels." she said getting up and limping to the freezer where she got some ice.

**I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm not continuing on with the story instead I will just do an epilogue in ten now fifteen year old Hayden's eyes.**

**September 1, 2021  
**

Today I'm going off to Hogwarts and this morning when I woke up I saw my brother standing up over me. I woke up because my dad had called me down for breakfast. Little Nathan is always over me when I wake up and usually he's always going down with me to anywhere my mum has always been there for me but most of the time she's working at the school. How she got there is a long story that she says she can't talk about, it goes along with their job. I know that my parents love me a lot but there are a lot of secrets in my family things that I know my mum keeps from dad, and likewise with my father. A lot of those things will never be known, but there is still love. We always have these family vacations every summer and no matter how much my parents have on their plate they are there for us. We move around a lot too but you get used to it after a while. In this family you have to get used to a lot of things. I have almost no privacy as it is I'm the only girl besides two other boys but thankfully I'm the older one. There is Nathan (Nathaniel), Donny(Donovan), and then there's me Hayden. I always hear these stories about how lucky I am to be in this family. Other people say how our family is cursed because we are considered to be neutral not on either side but sometimes the balanced is tipped. Like one time my dad told me this story about how mum and him kind of helped overthrow him from office using his secrets (undiscloseable). It caused a lot of controversy I hear but that doesn't matter.

Sorry got to go now mum's calling me.

**I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for reading and taking the time to contribute to the story.**

**Alexzangel**


End file.
